


No one said that falling in love was going to be easy.

by noiamnotapsycho



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Confused Alec Lightwood, F/F, First Date, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hate to Love, Jealous Alec, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, popular alec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 24,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noiamnotapsycho/pseuds/noiamnotapsycho
Summary: Due to getting kicked out of his old school, Magnus needs to start over again at a new school where everybody knows the rumors about him.(Story better as summary)





	1. A new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for mistakes in this story.  
> English isn't my first language
> 
> I tried to edit my mistakes so most of them are gone x

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus goes to a new school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay beginning of my story.  
> Future chapters are going to be better.

"Okay Magnus you ready?" Ragnor yelled from the living room.  
"Yes, I am." Magnus yelled back.

Magnus sighed and threw his pen and notepad in his handbag. He didn't want to go to this new school, he wanted to stay at his friends school.  
Hell he didn't know why he got kicked from this school in the first place.

Stupid. He could just sat with cat, Rapha and Ragnor but no he just had to get kicked out. Well nothing to do about it, he had to suck it up and go to this new school anyways.

He would still see his friends after school because they lived together anyways. So magnus gathered his strength and walked downstairs with his handbag hanging around his shoulder.

"There you are, I thought you wouldn't come downstairs at all."  
"Well I thought about not coming downstairs but here I am." Magnus grumbled out.

Ragnor and Magnus then heard a sigh and turned around to see Caterina sitting at the dinner table.  
"I don't want you to go Magnus, I mean with who do I need to laugh at people's clothing now? With Rapha?"  
Magnus let out a laugh and sat down next to her.

"Hey it's not like I don't want to go either."  
Catarina pouted and put her hand over Magnus his hand.  
"Well you could just come with us again, I mean a lot of people would be surprised and would be angry but at least you would be with us."

"no I can't. Caterina you know I needed a new school, so yeah of course I wish I could go back to school with you Ragnor and Raphael. But I can't and you know why I can't."  
Caterina sighed and let her fall down on the couch. "Yeah I know I know, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. I can whine about it as much as I like."

"We'll think about you magnus." Ragnor said.  
"Yeah, I'll miss you guys." Magnus said with tears in his eyes.

"No don't start crying if you start crying then I'll start crying and then Ragnor will start crying and then Raphael will start crying and then we'll all be crying and we won't be able to stop crying."

"God, you're a bigger drama queen then magnus is and that's saying a lot." Said a cold voice from a dark corner.  
"Ow shut it Raphael, who is the one of us all that's sitting in a dark corner and is sulking?"

"I'm not sulking." He grumbled. Raphael then finally left the corner and crashed Magnus into a hug. "Amigo you really need to go now or you'll be late for your first day at your new school and yes I know you don't care about that but try to make an effort please this is already your fourth school in four years." Raphael then let magnus get out the bone crushing hug.

Magnus laughed "Hey I can't help it that all the popular kids get into a fight with me." Raphael crossed his arms in front of his chest. "So you're saying that none of it is your fault? Common Magnus you slept with the history teacher on your first day on our school last year."

"that was one time and I mean they didn't need to get mad about that."  
Raphael grunted out in frustration. "Seriously magnus that wasn't one time and you know it or do I need to remind you that the school before that you got kicked out because you slept with the gym teacher and then the math teacher ow and you flirted with the rector ow and yeah the students got mad at you last year cuz you got good grades because you slept with the history teacher and that leaked so yeah the students got mad cuz it wasn't fair."

"Hey yeah maybe but that doesn't mean they needed to punch me."  
"You slept with one of the jocks his girlfriend Magnus. idiota. I mean i know you are still messed up about Camille but for the love of god control your hormones. You can't sleep with everyone. So please with this new school try not to sleep with everyone okay?"

"Hey that's unfair I didn't sleep with everyone and this has nothing to do with Camille." Catarina, Ragnor and Raphael all shook their heads and sighed  
"yeah Shure." They all said together at the same time.

"Did you guys practice that sentence?" Magnus asked, but he didn't get an answer all he got were three bitchfaces.  
"Alright, I won't sleep with everyone and I’ll try not to get kicked out of this school okay?"

"But right now I really need to go. So all of you give me a big hug wish me luck and kiss me goodbye cuz I’m about to go to hell." Magnus said with a small smile.

Catarina was the first one to drag him in a hug and then Ragnor and Raphael joined her, they hugged for a while in silence until Ragnor was the one who broke the silence. "Don't worry we'll think about you when and we'll remind the history teacher about you every day."

They all broke out laughing and Magnus spoke out with tears gathering in his eyes. "You guys do that." Magnus broke the hug after that and took his handbag that he needed for school and walked with determination out of his apartment.

Magnus his new school wasn't far from his apartment about 5 minutes so he could walk to it and that gave him time to think.  
Maybe if he tried his best he could eventually like this school. He laughed thinking about it. Nah he knew he wasn't going to like this school. How could he?  
He needed to make new friends again and he knew he wasn't good in that ow and he needed to act like he actually liked being there cuz he had a contract.

"This is going to be fun." He whispered to himself.  
When he finally arrived at the school he saw that the square was empty so he figured that he was too late. "Oh great."

He opened the school doors and went inside. "Okay let's see I have English which classroom was it again. Ow yeah 145." So Magnus started his search for classroom 145.

 

After searching for 15 minutes he finally found it and knocked on the door and opened the door. When he opened the door he saw a full classroom starring at him with disapproving looks and a teacher with a smile on her face. "Ow hello, you must be Magnus right?" She asked.

"Yeah." He answered while looking around and while he was doing that he saw a few girls and boys whispering to each other while looking at him.  
"Great, I’m your English teacher mrs Garroway."  
"Yeah eum I’m sorry I’m late got hold up at my apartment."

"Oh that's not problem. Now eum you can pick a place to sit." Magnus looked around and saw a few free seats one next to a funny looking girl, one next to another girl in the back with orange hair or was it red? honestly he couldn't tell and another free sit next to no one. It was hardly a choice.

So he took the seat next to the girl with the orange/red hair.  
"Okay great well now that you're finally here you can tell us something about you." The teacher said with a smile.

"Nah I’m good." He said.  
A few whispers went off in the classroom but mrs Garroway quickly shut them up.

"Eum okay then let's pick up where we left. Who knows something about Shakespeare." And so the class started and Magnus like always didn't pay any attention to the lesson but he did started talking to his neighbor.

 

"Hey, eum do you have a pencil? i only have a pen and i want to draw something." He asked  
"Ow you draw?" She asked.

"Yeah sometimes."  
"I love drawing, takes the stress away you know." She said while searching for a pencil in her bag.  
"Here you go." She said when she finally found one.  
"Thanks."

"I'm Clary by the way."  
"I'm Magnus."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drop a comment


	2. Of likings and crushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day and Magnus is already getting himself into trouble. 
> 
> Ow and there is a girl that Clary likes aswell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's like 6am and I'm writing fanfic...

After 50 minutes of pure and utter torture the school bell finally rang. Magnus took his class schedule to see with class he got next.  
He took his handbag and walked out of the classroom and was surprised when he saw Clary waiting outside of it.

"Ow Clary hey."  
"Hey, so Magnus well see I thought since it's your first day I could help you out you know? " she stammered out.

Magnus smiled brightly. He was honestly starting to like this girl. "Well that would be great. I mean I think I literally searched for this classroom for like a half hour. "  
"Yeah this is a pretty big school, if you don't know your way around here it feels like a labyrinth. " she chuckled out.

"So eum which class do you have next? Maybe I could walk you to it. " she offered.

"That would be great eum I have history right now with mr Garroway. "  
"Ow really I have that as well. "

"Great. So Clarissa show me the way. " she nodded and turned around and Magnus followed right after her.

In the mean time they asked each other questions to kill the time. Magnus had learned that Clary loved drawing and really anything artistic and that mrs Garroway was her mom and mr was her stepfather.

The conversation went smoothly but unfortunately died when they arrived at their destination.

They went into the classroom and picked out a bank in the middle were they could sit together. Soon after they had sat down mr Garroway came into the classroom and started with the daily attendance sheet.  
After he had named all the students names except for Magnus he clapped in his hands.

"So great news we have a new student in our class, Magnus bane. Magnus would you like to tell us something about yourself? "  
Magnus grumbled a curse word under his breath. Was this going to happen in every class? God he hoped not.

"Nah, I'm good. " He answered with the best fake smile he got to offer plastered onto his face.  
"Common at least tell us something you enjoy doing in your free time."

Magnus bit back a grin. This teacher was asking for it and after a while finally answered.  
"Sex. "

After Magnus had said that he heard a few people whispering, a few laughing and a few starring at him like he was the devil himself.

"Excuse me? " asked the teacher.

"Well I needed to tell you about what I like doing in my free time, well I like having sex in my free time. "

Magnus saw the teacher swallowing with difficulty. The teacher then cleared his throat and asked another question.

"Okay well eum then what do you do in your free time that doesn't require another person? "

"Well a hand job or there is this great invention called a dildo but why do it by myself huh? " The laughter in the classroom grew even louder and he even heard Clary snicker.

"Okay that's enough! " the teacher yelled, making the class go quiet. The teacher started the lesson quickly after the laughter had finally died out. "So okay who can tell me when Columbus discovered America? "

Magnus pouted and sighed.

This was going to be a long day and he knew it.

So after another 50 minutes of purr and utter bullshit the bell rang and he and Clary left the classroom together.

It was the first ten minute break so they had both agreed on finding magnus his locker together.

"What was the number again Magnus? " she asked.  
"59"  
"Oh that's the hall were my locker is. " she said with a smile.

They walked together to the lockers and found Magnus his locker. After he had put the stuff he didn't need for the rest of the day in his locker he walked over to Clary who was standing at her locker.

"Don't fall asleep on me Clarissa. "  
"Huh ow yeah sorry I… eum dozed off for a moment there. "

"Shure, I also doze off when I'm starring at a beautiful girl. " Magnus said while looking at the girl who Clary had been starring at.

Clary sighed.

"Is it that obvious? " she asked to him?, voice barely a whisper.

"So whose that? If I may ask? "  
"Isabella lightwood, popular and doesn't even know I exist. "  
"Well then you need to let her know. "

"It's easy for you to say I mean you've only been here for what two hours and people are already noticing you." She said while looking at a few people who were whispering to each other while starring at Magnus.

Magnus chuckled.  
"Ow sweetheart there's a difference between people noticing you and people gossiping about you. "

Clary shrugged "at least they know who you are. "  
"Yeah maybe but not in a good way. "  
"What do you mean? "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoy getting comments, even if they're feedback ones.


	3. of being shirtless and being interested.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus finally sees Alec

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter sucks a lot

This was going to be a long day and he knew it. 

So after another 50 minutes of pure and utter bullshit the bell rang and he and Clary left the classroom together. 

It was the first ten minute break so they had both agreed on finding magnus his locker together. 

"What was the number again Magnus? " she asked 

"59" 

"Oh that's the hall were my locker is. " she said with a smile. 

They walked together to the lockers and found Magnus his locker. After he had put the stuff he didn't need for the rest of the day in his locker he walked over to Clary who was standing at her locker. 

"Don't fall asleep on me Clarissa. " 

"Huh ow yeah sorry i eum dozed off for a moment there. "

"Shure, i also doze off when I'm starring at a beautiful girl. " Magnus said while looking at the girl who Clary had been starring at. 

Clary sighed. 

"Is it that obvious? " she asked to him. Voice barely a whisper. 

"So whose that? If i may ask? "

"Isabella lightwood, popular and doesn't even know i exist. "

"Well then you need to let her know. "

"It's easy for you to say i mean you've only been here for what two hours and people are already noticing you." She said while looking at a few people who were whispering to each other while starring at magnus. 

Magnus chuckled.  
"Ow sweetheart there's a difference between people noticing you and people gossiping about you. "

Clary shrugged "at least they know who you are. "

"Yeah maybe but not in a good way. "

"What do you mean? "  
She noticed that while Izzy was looking at Magnus face Alec was looking at his abs. 

Clary wasn't the only one that noticed this and before she knew it she heard magnus speak. "Well you may be not interested but someone clearly is. " 

Clary swallowed "Magnus don't. " she started but she was already to late cuz magnus pulled off his shirt entirely. "Hey pretty boy, if you're interested i live five minutes away from here. We could go to my house for a quick fuck and get back before class starts."

Clary and Alec both turned as red as a tomato while Izzy and Magnus had a smirk plastered on their faces. 

Izzy whispered something to her brother and Clary saw Alec turn even more red if that was possible. 

The bell went off loudly and Clary thanked the god.  
She had been literally saved by the bell.

They had 2 more classes together before lunchbreak finally came. In the cafeteria they both chose a simple table since Magnus didn’t know any people and well clary only knew Simon. So Simon sat down next to Clary and stared at Magnus.

“You know it’s rude to stare right?” Magnus said.

Clary saw Simon swallow hardly and saw that he was now looking at everywhere but at Magnus. “Sorry I know, it’s just you look so differently than most of the people here. “ Magnus gave Simon a small smile and shrugged his shoulders. 

“I’m used to people saying that and honestly after a while I stopped caring about what people would think about me if I went out in those clothes or hell even these.” He said while pointing at both his shirt and pants.

Simon gave a small smile “Well it doesn’t matter what you’re wearing or how good your grades are hell even if you’re the sweetest kid on earth it doesn’t matter here because the only thing that spreads around quicker then an std around this school are rumors. Believe me we know.”

Clary nodded at that while sinking her teeth into her sandwich. “Yeah like the rumors around here are of the charts. Like there was this one year that I had made a bet with my best friend that the first one to lose our virginity would have to pay the other 50 dollars. Really it was just for fun and laughs until some kid spread around that I had lost my virginity to a 30 year old back when I was 15.” 

Magnus laughed at that. “Ow really? You know one day you have to tell me more rumors about you are Sheldon here, I would love to hear them but first I want to know something. The guy who was standing with your crush eum Isabella right? What’s his name?” Magnus asked while looking at the man in question. 

“His name is Alec lightwood, Isabella’s brother ow and Jace’s well half-brother but nobody cares about that. But really Magnus don’t hold your breath.”

“What is he not into men?” Magnus asked while biting his bottom lip. He hoped the guy wasn't straight…

“No god no, Alec is gay. Came out like two years ago with a signboard at the last game of the season that said; I’m Alec lightwood and I’m gay af. Really was a bomb of a game.” 

“Then why shouldn’t I hold my breath? I mean judging of the fact that he had been literally standing there drooling at the sight of my abs tells me he is interested.”  
Simon giggled “Really you showed him your abs?”

“No I showed my abs to Clarissa, he was just there.” Magnus said while giving a disapproving look at Simon.  
“Why would you show Clary your abs? you know she is gay right?” 

After a whole minute of an awkward silence with Magnus gaping at Simon with open mouth Magnus turned to speak to Clary and completely ignored Simon.  
“So what were we saying before Shawn distracted us with his stupid questions?”

“Hey!” Simon yelled out.

Magnus gave him a look and then turned back to Clary. “Well you see he is one of the popular kids like really his whole family is popular. You know when you said that in your old school people would hang out with you to get fifteen minutes of high school fame? Well it’s the same here but with the lightwoods. There isn’t one person on this school that doesn’t know about them. They attend every party, they all are terrific athletes and well have you looked at them? Bless their genes.”

“So what they’re the mean girls?” Magnus asked chuckling.

“Yeah basically, they break noses and accept the consequences and that’s what I mean with don’t hold your breath about Alec. He hates outsiders, literally hates them. No one really knows why because the other siblings make friends with the nerds as well but Alec doesn’t, he doesn’t even spare them a glance.”

Magnus hummed.

“Well then I guess I’m lucky I already have a perfect reputation, like you’ve said Clarissa I’ve been here for 4 hours and I think I’ve already heard a rumor about the fact that I slept with a teacher. Which I haven’t, well not on this school. Yet. “

“Well rumor about Alec is that he is still a virgin. Can you believe it?” 

“Well hopefully that will change rather sooner than later.”

Simon patted him on the shoulder “I think I’m going to like you dude.” Magnus then again gave Simon a look and Simon quickly pulled his hand away from Magnus his shoulder and turned red.

Magnus didn’t spare him another glance because there was only one thing on his mind and that was that Alec lightwood was rather interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me at @noiamnotapsycho on tumblr  
> drop a comment i would appreciate it a lot.


	4. Of first meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus meet for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for mistakes

The rest of the day went by surprisingly fast. Few boring classes but nothing bad and if Magnus was being honest with himself he needed to confess that he was liking this school more than he like to admit.

The teachers weren't all bad. He liked mr and mrs Garroway and well the teachers weren't the only thing he had a liking for.

He smirked remembering the second 10 minute break. He and Clary went to their lockers again to make Shure that they had the article they had to read for English with them and there Magnus had noticed Alec lightwood standing across his locker starring at Magnus .

Magnus had gone up to Alec smile plastered on his face. "Hello, so correct me if I’m wrong but you're Alexander right?"

"Yeah sow? Got a problem with me? "  
"No not at all, no actually I just came here because I saw you staring at me. "

Alec puffed. "Yeah I was thinking how it came that someone like you got accepted in this school. "

"What do you mean with someone like me? "  
"Well you know someone who works the street corner every Friday night. "

Magnus let out a small laugh. Who did this guy think that he was? Well he didn't care who Alec thought he was the best damn thing that could've happened to this school, Magnus wouldn't take shit from anyone.

"Well at least I don't let my daddy do everything for me. Because let me guess the only reason you are here is because your dad knows the rector or maybe your mom does? " Magnus asked trying to bite back a smirk.

"How I got on this school is not your business. Actually I should ask myself how you got on this school but then I remember that you have quite the reputation already. "

Alec smirked at the shocked expression that was plastered onto Magnus's face. Alec came closer to Magnus.

"Yeah I know who you are and if you don't leave me alone everyone will know what you really are like."

Magnus chuckled. Did this guy really think that he cared about his reputation?  
"Well if you know who I am than you should know better than to mess with me. "

Alec came closer so that he with his height towered over Magnus. Magnus let out a huff like that should make him scared.

"Pretty boy who are virgins don't scare me. " Alec's face paled visibly.  
"Ah so the rumor is true. Well when I first saw you I thought why a pretty boy like you could still be a virgin and now I realize that it's because you're nothing but an asshole. "  
"Or maybe it's because some people want to make their first time with someone special. "

Magnus smile fell down. His first time had been with someone he had deemed special but that person had broken his heart the day after.

"Like I said nothing but an asshole. "  
'Says you the guy who started talking about my family. "

Magnus let out a breath. "Yeah I heard about your family. The blonde guy is your adoptive brother and the black haired girl id your sister. Really what do you call them? Do you call them a slut like me because I heard some of the rumors and boy they Shure as hell sleep around. "

Magnus knew it had been a mistake from the moment he mentioned blondie because he knew at that moment when he mentioned blondie and had noticed Alec's eyes flashing with hate inside of them, Magnus knew that from that moment anger had starting to rise up inside of the boy standing in front of him.

Unfortunately like always Magnus hadn't been wrong because the moment Magnus had ended his sentence Alec had grabbed him and pushed him against a locker.

"You don't know shit about my family, so I suggest you keep your mouth shut. "  
Alec's eyes were full of hatred and magnus swallowed hard.

"Well then I suggest you don't talk shit about my life.'

Alec laughed. "Like I care about what or can a better say who you are doing? "

Magnus pushed Alec's arms away. "You said you knew who I was but you don't know anything. " Was the last thing Magnus had said before walking away from Alec.

Magnus stopped thinking about that encounter when he arrived at his apartment. Magnus opened the door and closed it behind him.

The apartment was still empty and Magnus knew his friends would still be gone for another thirty minutes.

So magnus took his laptop and started typing. He still needed to write an application letter for the job in the coffee shop anyways.

God knew he needed the money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a comment


	5. Group project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus aren't happy with the news they got in class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is two weeks after their first meeting.

Magnus Bane, everyone knew who he was and unfortunately Alec knew him personally.

Magnus could pull out the blood from under his nails like no one else could.

Thinking back at their first encounter Alec groaned again. After that encounter Alec had hoped he would never have to see the kid again but yeah with his bad luck he saw Magnus again the next day.

Alec had been surprised when Magnus walked in his class. Alec was a year higher than Magnus but apparently Magnus was a genius in math, physics and languages. The guy spoke Dutch, English, French and German perfectly. So they had all of those classes together.

 

The teacher then appointed Magnus a seat, the seat next to Alec. Alec had rolled his eyes at that. Of course Magnus had to sit next to him and the teacher had decided that because Magnus was new at his school and didn't know anyone yet needed to sit next to Alec in all of the classes they had together. So classes like physics, math and the languages.

When Magnus had taken his seat Alec feared that he wouldn't know how to keep his mouth shout but he was surprised because Magnus hadn't said one word the whole period long. He hadn't even took a glance at Alec and Alec then started hoping that Magnus would keep ignoring him for the coming days and thank god he did.

Well he did until the teacher who gave them Dutch had decided that they needed to do a groupwork together with the person who sat next to them.

Both Alec and Magnus complained about it with Magnus saying that he needed to get to know other people and that it couldn't happen because they always seated and paired him with Alec.

Alec came up with any excuse that he could think of but the teacher wouldn't have any of it and stuck with his decision.

Magnus then turned to him and had said that they would work together and do the damn assignment because they had to and Alec had agreed but with the exception that they only would speak to each other for the project.

Magnus had agreed.

When Alec came out of his flashback he got up from his chair and went to the fridge to grab a beer.

"Can you believe it Cat they paired me and Alec! They honestly think that we can make this project together and not murder each other in the progress of doing it?"  
"Sweetie you're making it a bigger deal than it is ,  
isn't it right that you both agreed to only even speak to each other if it's about the assignment? " Caterina asked.

Magnus let himself fall into the couch and Caterina rolled her eyes at him. Her best friend could be the biggest drama queen on this planet when he wanted to be.

"Yeah we did and I know what you're thinking Cat, poor Magnus he needs to do a project with someone but really you would understand if you knew him. He is such a pain in the ass. "  
"I could say the same about you. " Caterina said with a smirk and before she knew it she felt a pillow hit her against her head.

"See Caterina comments like that is the reason I like Ragnor and Raphael more than I like you. "

Caterina grabbed a pillow in each hand and walked over to Magnus.

"Oh no you didn't just say that. " She said while coming closer to Magnus.  
"Oh yes I did." Magnus said while he also grabbed a pillow in his hand.

Caterina hit Magnus against his head with one of the pillows and Magnus hit her back against her butt.

"Oh you asked for it. "She said and then jumped onto Magnus.  
And sow the pillow fight had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters always seem longer when i write them. 
> 
> Probably not updating tomorrow because I'm going to a BBQ but I'll try. 
> 
> Drop a comment and follow me on tumblr @noiamnotapsycho if you want.


	6. weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary and Magnus go to the pandemonium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter sucks  
> sorry for mistakes

Friday, it was finally Friday and Magnus couldn't be more thrilled to go out in the pandemonium. After all he needed a drink after the week he had and he needed one to get so drunk that this night he wouldn't be thinking about the fact that he and Alec had both agreed to meet up tomorrow for the project at his place.

Magnus was doing his makeup for tonight and stopped when he heard a knock at the bathroom door. He opened the door and groaned. "Raphael, Ragnor? Really how many more times do I need to tell you guys that I'm alright before you finally believe it?"

Ragnor and Raphael both looked at each other and sighed deeply. "My friend, I'm sorry but you're not alright. Your mom is in the hospital, you're had a horrible week at school, you need to do an assignment with a person that you can't stand and you still haven't found a job." Ragnor said.

Raphael then laid a hand on Magnus his shoulder and also spoke up. "Ragnor is right amigo, I don't really think it's the best weekend for you to go out. I'm just saying."

Magnus turned around and started to go back to doing his makeup. "I appreciate it that you both want to take care of me but believe me when I say that I need this after the week I've had and by the way to answer your unasked questions that I know you both are dying to ask; no, I'm not going out alone. I'm going with clary and yes I will come home very late and yes I will be drunk."

"Fine, just Magnus be safe and don't forget you need to work on an assignment tomorrow with that classmate of yours." Said Raphael.

Both Ragnor and Raphael then turned around and left Magnus alone so that he could make himself look presentable.  
______________________________________________________________  
Magnus was waiting outside of the house were Clary was living. He had agree in order to make her go out with him to the fact that he needed to pick her up at her parents place and to stick with her in the pandemonium.

After waiting for 5 minutes Clary finally came downstairs and crashed Magnus into a hug and whispered in his ear; "don't you dare to laugh at the fact that I'm wearing a dress."

Magnus chuckled while breaking up the hug. "Sweetheart why would I laugh at you when you're looking gorgeous?"  
Clary blushed at his words and swatted him on his arm. "You don't mean that. "

"Oh yes I do, if I didn't know that you have a crush on Izzy I would run after you like a dog. Really I mean it Clary, you should wear more dresses. It fits you well."  
"Yeah no thank you, I absolutely hate dresses. The only reason why I'm wearing is because my mother made me. Said that Izzy would definitely notice me. "

"Well she's right, really if Izzy doesn't notice you now, she isn't worth your time."  
"We don't even know she's going to be there. " Clary said in a small voice.

"We'll see." Magnus said and then walked together with Clary towards his motorcycle.  
Magnus climbed on top of it and Clary did the same.  
"Wrap your hands around my waist and hold on tight to me."

Clary did as she was told and Magnus started the motor.   
It wasn't long before they arrived at the pandemonium.

Magnus parked the motor and then walked together with Clary through the VIP line and trough the guards.

They both then took a seat at a table and looked at the menu.  
"Eum Magnus, just a question. Why could we walk through without being asked for our pass or really anything else?"  
Magnus smirked. "Well I kind of know the boss of the club."  
"Oh okay." Clary said and then returned her attention to the menu.

"So what would you like to have?" Asked Magnus after a while.  
"No magnus I'll order for both of us, you're the reason I'm here sow the first round is on me." Clary argued.

"Well then Clarissa, I would like a Pina collada."  
"Okay." She said and walked over towards the bar.

When the bartender arrived she ordered a Pina collada for magnus and a jupilair for herself. ( Belgium beer)

The bartender already gave her the beer she had ordered and then proceeded to make the Pina collada. Clary took a sip from the bottle and sighed.

She then felt a finger tap on her shoulder and she then turned around.   
Her mouth fell open when she saw who had tapped her shoulder. It was Jace Wayland.

"Hello beautiful." He said  
"Hey." She answered back and then took another sip from her beer.  
"You come here often?" He asked and just about when Clary was going to answer that she didn't came here often she heard another voice speak up.

"Really, Jace. Using the world's most used pickup sentence? How low can you fall?" Isabella said towards her brother.

Clary's heart beat sped up when she ran her eyes over Isabella. God she looked stunning. She was wearing a red dress that matched her lipstick, nail polish and her high heels.

"Izzy common I cannot let this beautiful girl run away." Jace said while gesturing towards Clary.

Clary rolled her eyes and then spoke up; "What if this girl isn't interested in you?"  
She heard Isabella laugh and Clary smiled at her. Jace then let out a huff and turned back around.

Isabella took the seat next to clary and ordered a martini for herself and then turned back towards Clary. "I'm sorry about my brother, he can be an idiot." She said.

"It's okay, I understand. I mean I don't have a brother but I do have this best friend who is also an idiot."

"Really? Simon? Well actually now that I think about it he does seem a little bit dull. " Isabella said, mostly to herself.  
"Hey Clary, would you mind that once you've finished your beer I could order you something?"

She noticed me thought Clary. Isabella lightwood knew her name and wanted to buy her a drink. Just about when Clary was going to say yes she thought about Magnus and knew that he was still waiting for her so Clary took her phone and send him a message. He would understand.

"Clary?" Izzy asked with a shaky voice.  
"Yes eum, I mean yeah I would like that." Clary answered.

Magnus would understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a comment


	7. Some people are assholes and some people are not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus gets into trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapteŕ is badly written so im sorry but yeah...

When Magnus got that text from Clary saying that her crush had finally noticed her, he knew that Clary would be talking to Izzy for the whole night.

He wasn't agree with Clary, he was just a little bit disappointed when he realized that he was now a loner. He sighed and walked over towards the bar, there he saw Clary talking and laughing with Izzy. He smiled, at least someone was going to have a great night.

When the bartender he knew as Maia he ordered a whisky instead of his usual martini. When she handed it to him he returned to his seat.

The night went by slowly, he had spoken to another people and even went downstairs and danced a bit but the minutes now felt like hours and he couldn't leave because he had promised Clary that he would drop her off safely in front of her house.

But if Magnus was being honest with himself he would realize that there was no way in hell that he was capable to drive. Magnus had ordered 2 whiskeys, 3 martinis after his first whisky and that wasn't even 3 hours ago.

Magnus was about to order his next one when someone bumped into him from behind, he then felt a hand around his waist and before he knew it he faced the person that bumped him. The person who bumped in him was a little bit taller than Magnus and had green eyes and brown hair, Magnus had seen him around one or two times in the hallways at his new school.

The hands around his waist tightened and the person pressed closer.   
Magnus pushed the person but he didn't even flinch Magnus then felt one of the hands travel downwards and stopped when the hand grabbed his ass.  
"What do you think you're doing?" Magnus slurred out.

The person's face came closer towards him and whispered; "Well when I heard that Magnus Bane would be going to my school, I knew that I had the chance to be popular if I would sleep with you so what do you think I'm doing?"  
"Look sorry, but I'm not interested in you and for the record I'm not going to have sex with you, I might be drunk but I still have dignity. "

The person chuckled and started to nibble at Magnus neck. Magnus tried to push away but he was to drunk and couldn't use his strength.

"Really, because I heard that Magnus Bane spreads his legs for everyone." The person breathed out and then crashed his lips onto Magnus his lips.  
Magnus then saw his chance and kicked him in the balls with his knee. The guy yelped and coughed and Magnus ran away.

Magnus ran until he was outside of the club and due to the stress and the alcohol he started puking.  
He let out a shaky breath and slumped against the wall and closed his eyes. He tried to even out his breathing but he couldn't.

He then heard a door open and closing and he knew that it could be that guy but he didn't have the strength to run anymore so he prayed, he prayed that he was wrong, he prayed that it was someone else but he knew his prayers weren't answered when he felt lips pressed against his lips and a hand unbuckle his belt. 

Magnus tried to swat his hand away and kick the guy but the guy pinned his hand against the wall and sat on his lap.

The guy kept on kissing an unresponsive Magnus and when he finally had undone the belt he picked up magnus and put him on his hands and knees.  
Magnus screamed out for help but was knocked out immediately.

The guy was ready to penetrate Magnus but before he could do anything he felt someone yank him away from Magnus.

He crawled back towards Magnus but was held back again and before he knew it he was pinned against the wall by Alec lightwood.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Alec yelled at his face. The guy gave Alec and smirk and gave his answer while looking at the exposed Magnus.  
"I was just having a little bit off fun."   
Alec's eyes flashed with anger and knocked the guy unconscious.

He then covered up Magnus and picked him op bridal style and walked over towards his car. He laid Magnus onto the backseat and send his sister a message that he was going home and that someone would be staying at their place for a night.

He then started to drive towards his house.  
When Alec arrived at his house he opened the backdoor and picked up Magnus again.  
He locked his car and walked through the front door. Alec then opened the door and walked towards his room. He laid Magnus on his bed and was about to leave when he smelled vomit.

Alec sighed when he realized that magnus his clothes were drenched with vomit and then Alec started to blush when he realized he had to take Magnus out off his clothes.

Alec ran a hand through his hair out of frustration and thought about leaving Magnus in these clothes but sighed when he knew he couldn't do that.

So Alec sat down next to were Magnus was laying and started undoing the buttons of Magnus shirt. When all of the buttons were open he sat Magnus up straight so Alec could push of the shirt. He laid Magnus back onto the bed when the shirt was out.

Alec let out a gasp when he noticed that Magnus had abs. Alec then cleared his throat and went back towards undressing magnus with a blush onto his face.

The pants were easier than the shirt so they came off very quickly, so when Alec was done with undressing Magnus he putted some covers over Magnus.

Alec then turned off the lights and closed the door behind him.  
Alec would sleep that night on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a comment  
> Follow me on tumblr noiamnotapsycho
> 
> Yadiyadiya same old note


	8. Starting over (part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus wakes up and doesn't know where he is.  
> Alec explains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter

When Alec woke up, he started to make breakfast for both him and for Magnus. Knowing that Magnus would probably be hungry once he would wake up. When Alec was done he walked towards his room with in one hand Magnus his breakfast and in the other hand a glass with water and an aspirin for the headache. Alec knew Magnus would need the aspirin.

When Alec opened the door he noticed that Magnus was still asleep so Alec dropped both the plate and the water with the aspirin onto the nightstand next to Magnus and then he turned around and pulled the covers further onto Magnus and after he had done that he finally left the room.

Alec walked back into the kitchen grabbed his breakfast and plunged him down with his plate onto the couch and started to eat. After a while Alec's mind reminded him about the guy and Magnus and Alec couldn't help but think what would've happened with Magnus if he hadn't been there or if he hadn't hear him cry out for help.

Alec let out a deep sigh and shook his head, he then took his phone out of his pocket and checked his messages and started to freak out when he realized that he had 15 unread messages and 10 missed calls from Jace and Izzy. Luckily his fear quickly died when he started listening to his voice mails.

He learned from the voice mails and messages that Jace had picked up a girl at the bar and would go with her towards her place and he learned that Izzy had also met a girl and that she and this girl had gone to a restaurant and had agreed to give each other their phone numbers and that Izzy was over the moon.

He also learned that the reason she wasn’t home right now was because her boss had called saying that they needed her at work because there had been an emergency and they were short on staff. She also said that she would explain it to Alec later.

When Alec was done checking his messages he put his phone back into his pocket. Alec was about to go back to devouring his scrambled eggs but dropped his fork when he heard a thump coming from him room. Alec shot up and ran towards his door and without knocking busted in.  
The first thing he noticed was that the covers were on the ground and the second thing he noticed was that magnus was sitting against the headboard of his bed with in his right hand the glass of water that contained an aspirin.

Alec felt awkward, he knew that Magnus was stripped down until his boxer shorts and Alec knew that Magnus would probably want to know what happened yesterday. And Alec was right because five seconds later Magnus asked two questions; Where am I? What happened? He asked.

Alec let out a sigh and sat himself down on one of the chairs that were in his room.  
"What do you remember?" Alec asked looking everywhere but at Magnus.

"Well eum I remember me going out with Clary, Clary sending me a text, me dancing, drinking and okay you be honest I remember everything well until the moment where that guy kicked me unconscious. I don't know what happened after that."

"Do you want to know?" Alec asked, his voice merely a whisper.   
"If the guy did something, then no." Magnus said and Alec noticed that tears were gathering into those liquid brown-gold eyes of his. Alec stood up from his chair and sat down again when he arrived at the bedside.

"He didn't do anything, he didn't get the chance. I dragged him off you and punched that smug face of his."  
Magnus let out a little chuckle and Alec smiled fondly.

"How did I get here and why am I half naked?" Alec's face flushed red and he ducked his head so that Magnus wouldn't notice.

 

"I eum well when I found you, how can I say this you could see your behind so eum I...I covered you up. Yeah eum well see then I carried you to your car and drove you to my place and I was about to let you sleep in your clothes until I noticed you had thrown up so eum I..I undressed you but I left the boxers on." Alec said quickly while still looking at the covers that were on the floor like it was the most interesting thing he had seen in his whole life, while hoping his blush would go away.

But his face got only redder when Alec felt a hand touch his cheek. Alec looked up and his eyes widened when he noticed how close Magnus his face to his face. Alec's throat went dry and his heartbeat sped up when he looked at Magnus.

"Thank you for saving me, Alexander." Magnus whispered and Alec's breathing sped up, Alec couldn't do anything but stare at Magnus while trying to get his heartbeat to slow down but it didn't exactly help because he also couldn't help   
but realize that Magnus was really handsome. Alec's eyes traveled over the high cheekbones, the defined jaw, the long neck and Adams apple and stopped at the lips.

"You're welcome." Alec mumbled out and came closer. Alec came out his trance when he felt his phone ring and he jumped away from Magnus like his touch had burned Alec. Alec cleared out his troath.

"I eum, I have to go... downstairs. Breakfast eum I made breakfast for you. Yeah eum I need to check on my eggs so yeah..." Alec stuttered out quickly again looking everywhere but at Magnus and he turned around and then he almost fell over his own shoes when he was walking away from Magnus. He closed the door and let himself fall against it.

What just happend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a comment even if it's for feedback, I love getting comments.  
> They make my day.


	9. Starting over (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus tells his story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tried a long chapter because the next one is probably going to take a little bit longer.  
> Sorry for mistakes, probably a lot of mistakes cuz i wrote these inbetween my classes.

When Alec left the room, he had also left Magnus sitting in his bed with a confused expression plastered onto his face.  
Magnus let out a shuddered breath and licked his now dry lips. He didn’t know what just happened and also didn’t know what would’ve happened if Alec and him hadn’t been interrupted. 

Magnus hand was still feeling warm, sweaty and his heart was still beating like crazy. Magnus didn’t know why and if he was being honest with himself he didn’t really want to find out why he was feeling this way so he dropped it and to try and keep his mind from wandering back again he started to look around.  
When he was looking around he noticed that the room he was lying in didn’t have much furniture in it and that it was pretty plain looking, the walls were painted white and the ground was covered by two black carpets. The bed he was lying in was big enough for two but the covers that were laying on the ground weren’t.

There was also a nightstand with on it his breakfast and in the right corner of the room there was a small closet with next to it a single chair with a few clothes scattered on it. There were also two doors one left from the closet and one in the middle of the wall, right across of Magnus.  
Magnus stomach grumbled and so Magnus eyes wandered back to the plate standing on the night table so he took the breakfast that Alec had made and started to eat, when he tasted the food he almost started to moan, it was so good.

It was so good Magnus started to eat like he hadn’t been fed anything in years and finished his plate rather quickly. When he had finished his breakfast he placed the plate back onto the nightstand and finally left the bed he was lying in and then walked over towards the door left from the closet and opened it.  
When Magnus opened the door he was meted by white walls and white tiles, really white everything. Magnus after a few seconds of looking around rid himself of the only piece of clothing he had still been wearing and jumped into the warm shower.

When Magnus was done showering he dried himself and took some clothes from the small closet standing In Alec’s room. He didn’t know if he could borrow some clothes but guessed that it was better than showing up naked so to Magnus great regret and with pain in his heart, dressed himself in black because that was apparently the only color of clothing that Alec owned.

When he was done dressing himself he left the room and began searching for the kitchen and the living room. He passed a few rooms and when he noticed a staircase he used it to walk downstairs.

He came into a hall and left from the stairs he saw a few room with a open door with in it a television, so he figured that must be the living room and Magnus walked towards it.

The Livingroom was a pretty big room with a lot of stuff In it like a television, a computer, a table and so on.  
When he was looking around he noticed a few pictures that were standing in the middle of the table, all of them so organized they were standing in a straight line. Magnus figured that those pictures were pictures of Alec’s family and just about when he wanted to see what was or who was on them, he heard a soft voice coming from the other room. The soft voice turned into a louder one and Magnus realized that that was Alec who was singing.

Magnus smiled when he heard the singing and started to follow the sound, he walked through a door and came into the kitchen. The first thing he sensed was the smell of eggs and the second thing he noticed was that Alec wasn’t only singing but that he was also swinging his hips to the beat of the song he was singing.  
Magnus heartbeat sped up and he felt a warm feeling had started to grow into his stomach and without realizing he took a step closer and opened his mouth while he was looking at the movements of Alec’s hips.

“Hey.” He called out to Alec and when he did that the singing immediately stopped and Alec’s whole body froze. 

Alec turned around slowly when he had finally gathered his courage to do so and looked at Magnus. A small gasp left his mouth when he realized that Magnus his face was now completely bare and almost another gasp escaped him when he noticed that Magnus was wearing his clothes. He also couldn’t help that while his clothes hung loose on Magnus waist the rest of it fitted him perfectly although it did seem like his biceps were going to tear the fabric apart from the looks of it and Alec was completely lost of any words except for the only one he could manage to say without stuttering or making a fool of himself;

“Hey.” Alec said back after a while.

“Smells good.” Magnus said nodding at the pan behind Alec. Alec turned around and turned off the stove so that the food wouldn’t burn.

“Thanks.” Alec said. “you want a plate?” Magnus nodded and after a while set himself down at the table and when Alec gave his plate, he started to eat. They both ate in a comfortable silence and when they were done Alec took their plates away and had sat himself down again, he started to speak.

“So, eum… how are you feeling?” He asked. Magnus shrugged his shoulders and looked down at his hands.

“Could be better, could be worse. The shower really helped me clearing my mind though.” Alec sighed and let himself fall against the back of his chair.

“Magnus, what happened in the club that pushed that guy so far he started harassing you?” Alec finally asked the question that had been laying on his stomach for quite some time.

“Well, he was an asshole. I was ordering a drink and…” Magnus started to tell the story about how the guy wanted to sleep with him and everything else that had happened last night.

“I’m sorry, you didn’t deserve that.” Said Alec when Magnus had told him everything.

Magnus shrugged again. “It’s okay, really I’m used to it by now.” Magnus said.

Alec’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

"I don’t know what drive people so far that they do that, I mean okay I also knew about your reputation… no offence, but that doesn’t mean you would sleep with everyone that jumps on you.”  
Magnus let out a loud laugh. “My reputation god, don’t remind me about it, really it’s all based on nothing but lies.”

“Then why did you never try to deny it or well just kill the rumors by saying that it never happened?” Alec asked Magnus.

Magnus shrugged “Look the rumors started when my ex-girlfriend, Camille broke up with me. She then started spreading rumors about me, those rumors said that in our relationship that I only wanted to have sex if we had a threesome or group sex with our friends because I wanted it like that and wouldn’t have sex with her otherwise. I back then, tried to tell everyone it wasn’t true but no one believed me and then from that moment on the rumors started to get even worse. People started calling me a male slut, a whore, a player and a sex addict and soon people started spreading rumors that I had been sleeping around with teachers and even slept with people’s girlfriends or boyfriends. Everyone hated me so I transferred and thought that in that school it would be better but people it wasn’t. When I came there people already knew about my reputation and rumors started to spread again. So at a time I just stopped trying to kill the rumors and started to embrace them, I even started to play along with some of them.” Magnus took another breath and then continued his story.

“Look a lot of people think that I’ve slept with like a hundred people, even my friends think that’s the reason I was kicked out from my previous school while it wasn’t the reason I was kicked off. Really the truth is that I’ve barely slept with 7 people. So you see some people think I’ll sleep with everyone when they hear about me and then they try to sleep with me and if II don’t sleep with them they tell everyone they did sleep with me and also start spreading rumors about me.” When Magnus was done with his story, he let out a shuddered breath and let a few tears escape from his eyes.

Magnus felt a thumb stroking his tears away and Magnus cracked and he couldn’t hold the rest of the tears back so he did the only thing that he could, he started sobbing. When he started to cry he felt two strong arms grabbing him and crashing him into a warm hug.

Magnus and Alec sat like that for quite a while, they didn’t break the hug. Not even after Magnus had long stopped with crying.  
Alec, if he was being honest with himself didn’t really want to let Magnus go. No one could hurt Magnus if he was in Alec’s arms.

Alec smiled and nuzzled further into Magnus. Alec wanted to hold Magnus like this as long as he could.  
They were both save in each other’s arms, protected from the cruel world outside.

Unfortunately they did have to break up their hug after a while and when they did, Magnus wiped the remaining tear streaks on his cheeks away and gave Alec a genuine smile.

“Hey, Alec. I think we’ve started on the wrong foot don’t you think?” Magnus asked while smiling.

Alec let out a small laugh and answered; “Yeah, I think so.”

“Okay eum question when you undressed me yesterday did you by any chance, did you find a phone? One with a glittery case in my pocket?” Magnus asked breaking the comfortable silence.

“Yeah.” Alec answered and the left the room to take Magnus phone. When he returned with the phone he gave it to Magnus and Magnus immediately turned on his phone.

When Magnus turned on his phone he almost dropped it when he saw how many missed calls and unread messages he had received from his friends.  
He listened to all of the voice mails and found out that Clary had come over with her friend Simon, thinking that Magnus was home. 

All the other messages were from Caterina, Ragnor, Raphael and Clary being worried about him and saying cursing him, saying that he should’ve came home yesterday with Clary instead of going alone.  
The unread messages were mostly the same but some of them were from Raphael saying that Magnus better come home quickly because Clary didn’t want to leave not knowing if Magnus was alright or not and that Raphael was going crazy if her friend Simon stayed any longer cuz Simon in Raphael’s words was more annoying than Magnus was and that was saying a lot. 

Magnus after he had listened to the voice mails and had read every message figured out he should go home and face the wrath of his friends. So he bid goodbye to Alec after they had agreed to do the assignment tomorrow and Magnus then after that finally left the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like comments and i answer on all of them, they really make my day.  
> So drop a comment  
> Follow me on tumblr @noiamnotapsycho if you have any questions for me btw


	10. Saphael?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it starts between them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very very very short chapter

"Maybe he was killed by darth vader, or maybe he got a letter from hogwarts?" Simon asked trying to lighten the mood, but not really succeeding in it.

Raphael groaned and rolled his eyes, he was going to kill Magnus when he came home after he was done killing Simon. Raphael liked Clary but her friend was a whole different story.

"Hey guys maybe..." Simon started, but Raphael cut him off mid sentence.

"For the love of god, can you hold your mouth for one second?" Raphael said, annoyance clear in his voice.

Simon pouted and turned to Clary and whispered; "do we really have to stay here?"

Clary chuckled and gave his arm a squeeze. "Sorry Simon, but I'm not leaving until I know if Magnus is alright ot if he's not. After all it's my fault that Magnus is missing." She whispered back to Simon. 

Raphael heard her saying it nonetheless and said what they were all thinking right now; "No Clary, it's not your fault. Magnus should've send you a message or something. Really it's not your fault he was being an idiot."

"I also think that it wasn't your fault." Simon said, trying to cheer Clary up.  
Raphael scowled. 

"We didn't ask for your opinion. "  
"Raphael! Be nice they're our guests." Catarina and Ragnor yelled together and Raphael huffed. "Somebody call me when Magnus gets home so that I can kill him." Was the last thing he said before leaving the room.

Simon let out a breath and wraped his hands around himself, he then looked at Ragnor and Caterina and they both gave him an encouraging smile.

"Sorry about Raphael, he's not normally like this." Caterina said with a confused expression plastered on her face.

"It's alright, he's probably just worried about his friend." Simon said, not really knowing how to answer on that.

Simon hoped Clary's friend would show up quickly, so that they could leave and he wouldn't have to deal with Raphael anymore. The guy was freaking him out if he was being honest with himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a comment


	11. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus reunites with his friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter but still pretty short

Magnus opened the door to his apartment and was immediately greeted by someone crashing him into a breathtaking hug.

"Thank god that you're alright, we were all so worried about you. " Caterina said while still keeping Magnus in her hug.

Magnus broke the hug and gave her a small smile. Caterina smiled back, tears glistening in her eyes. She was about to say something again but someone else ruined the moment by hitting Magnus on the head from behind.

Magnus turned around, ready to give the person a piece of his mind, until he saw who had hit him.

"You stupid son of a bitch, why didn't you let anyone know if you were alright or not! You got a phone for something! " Ragnor yelled at Magnus, who had his head ducked in shame.  
Magnus started playing with his hands because he didn't dare to look Ragnor in the eyes. He knew that he was drunk yesterday but the least he could've done was send a message.

Ragnor sighed and dragged Magnus in a hug. "We'll talk about this later, but for now I'm just happy that you're home. " Magnus circled his arms around Magnus his waist and returned the hug.

They broke the hug after a while and Ragnor let out a small laugh. "We'll give you the speech later that's for Shure, but there a few people waiting in your room who are worried about you. "  
Ragnor said and then dragged Magnus towards his room, Caterina following behind them.

They arrived at his room and when they did Magnus was greeted by Clary, Simon and Raphael, who had a scowl plastered on his face.

Simon and Clary greeted him with a hug and a huge smile plastered onto their faces.

Clary then apologized and Magnus crashed her into another hug. "It's not your fault sweetheart. I should've texted you. " He said and Clary slapped his arm.

"Just don't disappear on us again, everyone here was so worried about you. " She said while breaking up their hug.

Magnus gave her a last smile before crashing Raphael in a hug but Raphael wouldn't have it.

" Do you have any idea about how much self-control I needed today? Seriously I hate you Magnus. "Raphael said while he gave Simon an annoyed look.

Magnus chuckled. "Raphael you're being dramatic, I'm Shure it wasn't that bad. "

Raphael let out a sarcastic laugh "I was going to kill Clary's friend and you when you would come home. "  
"That guy is more annoying than you are Magnus, I just can't deal with him. " Raphael said to Magnus and then turned to Clary. "Magnus is still alive as you see, he's home. So for the love of god. Clary take your friend and go home. "

Caterina slapped Raphael on his arm and told him to apologize, Raphael just shrugged his shoulders and tried to kill Simon with his eyes.

"Clary, he's right. We should go home. " Simon said, looking away from Raphael's death stare.  
Clary nodded and after she had crashed Magnus into a goodbye hug, she and Simon left.

"That wasn't very nice. " Magnus said to Raphael but quickly shut his mouth when Raphael gave him one of his looks.

Magnus gulped and turned slowly away from Raphael and then he left the room.  
He needed to do the dishes anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it.  
> Drop a comment if you did or if you didn't so i can work on mistakes.


	12. Hanging out together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec hang out together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God this chapter came out with difficulty. 
> 
> The only reason I'm updating this already is because otherwise it would've taken me like two weeks 
> 
> I think this is my worst chapter but it will get better in part two, i just had to set it up and inspiration was gone.

Mags: *I'm almost there. *  
Alexander: *great, I'll see you then. *

Alec was happy, he and Magnus had been texting for over a week now and after the thing that happened last week, they got inseparable.

Alec plunged himself down onto his bed and sighed happily when he remembered the Sunday everything changed. He and Magnus had agreed to work on their assignment and at first they did but then they started to talk and they forgot to work further on the assignment.  
Magnus and him had talked about each other’s life and Alec had quickly learned that he liked having Magnus around.

Alec then figured out that Magnus must've liked having him around as well because when school began again on Monday, he stayed by Alec's side.

They kept talking and texting over the month and grew closer with every day that had passed since then.  
It had went so well that they had both agreed to hang out together today.

Alec got out of his flashback and ran downstairs the moment he heard a knock.  
The knocking continued and Alec's breathing sped up, his palms got sweaty and his heart was going a crazy.

Magnus was here and realizing that, Alec didn't want to waste any second and opened the front door to reveal Magnus.

Alec's breath was knocked out of his lungs when he ran his eyes over Magnus. Magnus was dressed in a well-fitting blue shirt with over it a long black coat that fitted him perfectly.

He was also wearing leather pants that was also fitting him perfectly.  
His hair was gelled up and Alec noticed that he had red streaks in it and he also noticed that Magnus eyes were lined with black eyeliner.

Magnus looked perfect and Alec was at a loss of words.  
"Wow...eum... I mean, you look amazing. " Alec breathed out.  
Magnus chuckled and went in for a hug. Alec opened his arms and let Magnus in.

"You are looking amazing as well. " Magnus whispered in Alec his ear.  
They broke up their hug after a while and Alec missed the contact already.

Alec stepped outside the house and closed his front door.  
Magnus also turned around and walked over to his motorcycle.

Alec smiled at the sight of Magnus his motorcycle and ran over to it.

"I didn't know you had a motorcycle. " Alec breathed out, joy clear in his voice.  
"I didn't tell you? " Magnus replied and continued "Weird, oh no. I remember I didn't tell you because my motorcycle was in the garage. That's why I didn't tell you. "

Alec chuckled and Magnus gave him a smile back and then climbed onto his motorcycle, Alec followed him and jumped onto to the motorcycle as well.

"How fast do you drive!" Alec yelled so Magnus would hear him over the sound that the motorcycle was making.

"Fast!" Magnus yelled back, Magnus started to laugh when he heard Alec shriek and felt Alec's arms close around his waist.

Alec closed his eyes and let his head fall against Magnus his back. He opened his eyes when he noticed that they were going faster now.

Alec had to admit, he was scared, so he tightened his arms around his waist Magnus and snuggled up against him and tried to enjoy the ride.

They had finally arrived at Magnus his house and Alec's smile fell when he noticed that a party was going on.  
"I thought we were going to hang out alone? " Alec asked, voice painted with disappointed. Alec jumped from the motorcycle and pulled out his phone, ready to ask his sister if she could pick him up.

Alec was stopped however thanks to Magnus. Alec mumbled a curse under his breath and looked back to the party going on outside of the house.

"Look behind you. " He heard Magnus say and Alec did what he was told. When he turned around he saw an apartment block.

"That's where I live." Magnus explained and Alex almost slapped himself. But stopped himself from doing so and instead he gave Magnus a big smile and asked if they could go inside.

"Yeah of course, by the way don't worry about my roommate's they're all attending the party tonight. "  
Magnus said while he opened the front door to reveal stairs.

"So they're still inside? " Alec asked with a small voice. Panic was rising up inside of Alec. He wasn't good with getting to know new people and he wouldn't know what to do if Magnus roommate's didn't like him.

His panic died quickly when he saw Magnus shaking his head.

"No, Caterina and Raphael are hanging out with Simon and Clary and Ragnor is probably at the party already. " Magnus said, reassuring Alec that he had nothing to worry about.

Magnus started walking up the stairs and Alec followed him easily. They had to go up until they reached the fourth floor and when they did, Magnus didn't waste any second and opened the door that would let them in his apartment.

"Sorry for the mess. " Magnus said before he opened the door and let himself and Alec inside his apartment.

Magnus apartment wasn't messy, it was colorful and filled with a lot of furniture, in the hallway stood a small posture on every corner and a table on the right with on it a few pictures.

Magnus walked towards the main room and headed right for the couch.

Alec followed him and his mouth fell open when he saw the main room, there were 2 big couches around a big flat screen tv, a kitchen, two refrigerators, a dinner table that had place for 14 people and a drink cabinet.

Alec smiled and followed Magnus example and plunged down onto the couch he was sitting in.

Magnus gave him a warm smile and opened his mouth. "You want to watch something? "  
Alec nodded.

Magnus took the remote from the she small table and turned on the tv.  
"So..." Magnus continued with a smirk "Netflix and chill?"  
Alec's blush rose up onto his cheeks and turned to look at the tv.  
"No... eum... Netflix... chill. He stuttered out while his cheeks were turning redder by the second.

"Sweetheart, no worries. It was a joke, I didn't mean anything by it." Magnus said, trying to calm down Alec, who looked like he could pass out any minute.  
Alec sighed and because he didn't trust his words anymore he gave Magnus a thumb up.

Magnus smiled and turned on the Netflix.  
"So what do you think about fifty shades darker?" Magnus asked grinning, mischief clear in his eyes.

Alec sighed again... this was going to be a long evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a comment


	13. Strawberries and chocolate are the best combination you can have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec talk and eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is my best chapter yet

Magnus pressed on play and Alec rolled his eyes "Are we really going to watch this?" he asked.  
Magnus rolled his eyes as well and let out a giggle "Why not? I mean the movie sucks and the actors don't have any chemistry together but there is sex in it."

Alec let out a groan "Just watch Game of thrones, it's a good show and there is sex in it."  
Magnus turned to look at him "I already saw it, I binged watched it." He said and continued "You're a fan?"

"Am I a fan? Of course I am, god I can't wait until the next season. I mean did you see that trailer? It was amazing, I even got chills." Magnus laughed and turned his body towards Alec, remote and movie forgotten.

"I know right, I love it. Even if they kill off all of my favorites, but I swear if they kill my khaleesi, I will riot." Magnus said with a big smile plastered onto his face.  
Alec chuckled.  
"So you love tv shows?" Alec asked and after a while continued his question "Or do you like Game of thrones and don't watch anything else?"  
Magnus let out a huff

"You're kidding me right? I binge watch everything that I like. Really if they had a job for it, I would be the CEO." Magnus said enthusiastically.  
Alec shuffled closer towards Magnus and looked him in the eye "Which tv shows?" He asked.

"Supernatural, doctor who, Hannibal, Jessica jones, stranger things, grey's anatomy and many many more." Magnus said with a smirk on his face.  
"Supernatural? you love supernatural?" Alec asked, hope clear in his eyes. Alec hold his breath until Magnus finally answered.

"Of course, who doesn't?" Magnus said.  
Alec smiled brightly and went full on fan mode, he normally didn't do this with anyone who wasn't his sister. The reason he didn't let anyone know he was a little bit of a nerd was that the people who deemed him worthy of being 'popular' bullied everyone who loved tv shows or comic books and marvel or dc movies and Alec had to keep his popularity because it was the only reason he wasn't getting beaten to death.  
The school was homophobic as fuck and went he came out last year, he got so much bullshit directed to him and people destroying his house and locker. The team he was in then left him at the side of the highway when it was raining. It was the reason he was kicked out of it, but luckily his father and mother had a good reputation in the business world, so they had connections with all universities and they got the whole team a scholar ship for when they would graduate at this high school.

"Yeah who doesn’t'?" Alec asked back with a smile.  
They kept on talking the whole night about tv shows and movies. Alec had quickly learned thanks to the conversations that Magnus loved marvel movies and was a fan boy of many shows, he even had ships. Alec had almost let out a shriek when he heard that Magnus knew what a ship was and when Magnus asked him if he knew what it was Alec answered quickly yes and also told him he had a Tumblr blog dedicated to his otp's.

Magnus had looked with glee in his eyes at the blog and had decided that he would also make an account on Tumblr.

They had kept on talking about everything and when they had nothing to talk about anymore they had both agreed to watch funny fails videos at YouTube, they watched some YouTube videos but quickly got to the weird side of YouTube and watched videos like the weirdest video you’ll ever see and Shrek is love, Shrek is life. They laughed together and in the meantime kept shuffling closer to each other, they stopped shuffling closer to each other when Magnus had laid his head on Alec his lap and watched the YouTube videos from there.

They kept on watching all kind of videos and even had watched an episode of supernatural together, they both cried with the finale and had laughed when they saw they both had cried. Alec was about to start another episode but stopped when he heard his stomach grumble.

Magnus sat up and groaned when he also heard his stomach grumble.  
Magnus opened his mouth and closed it, he wanted to offer Alec food but he didn’t want to pop to comfortable bubble they had created. So he kept his mouth shut. Magnus looked at Alec and saw that he was sitting stiffly in the couch.

After a while Alec finally broke the awkward silence.  
“You have something to eat here? Or something I can warm up?” Alec whispered, scared to break their bubble as well.  
“Yeah, wait here I have strawberries and chocolate.” Magnus said before he stood up and walked towards the kitchen but turned around before he went in and asked to Alec; “Is that good for you or do you want something else?”

Alec nodded and turned to look at Magnus but let out a heavy sigh when he saw that Magnus had already disappeared into the kitchen. (A/N forgot to say there was a door separating the kitchen and main room) Alec slumped against the couch and ran a hand through his hair. He didn’t know why they were awkward now and weren’t awkward five minutes ago when Magnus had been laying with his head don Alec’s lap.

Alec figured that Magnus probably didn’t know how to talk about that and due to that tried to avoid a conversation with Alec and so was the reason of the awkwardness.

Alec waited on Magnus and when 10 minutes had passed, he thought that Magnus had ran away and had left Alec in his house all alone. Alec was about to check and see if his theory was right but stopped himself before he could do something stupid like that and slumped back against the couch.  
He waited for another 8 Minutes and had almost fallen asleep, luckily he had refined from falling asleep onto Magnus his couch and had found something to keep himself busy. He had found a rubrik’s cube onto Magnus his table and tried to solve it.

He stopped trying to solve it when he heard a noise coming from the kitchen, Alec then turned around and sighed in relief when he saw the door opening to reveal Magnus caring four bowls.

Magnus walked until he had arrived where Alec was sitting and sat down next to him again after he had place the four bowls onto the small table.  
“So these two are filled with strawberries” He said while pointing towards the two bowls and continued “And those two are filled with melted chocolate.” He said pointing to the other two bowls.

Alec smiled and leaned forwards so that he could take a strawberry and dipped it in the chocolate, he let out a moan when he tasted a little bit and blushed when he caught Magnus looking at him with a twinkle in his eyes.

“Press play please.” Magnus said with a joyful smile on his face, happy that that awkwardness was gone again.  
Alec did as he was told and pressed play.

They watched the first episode of the next season in complete silence because they were too busy with eating strawberries.  
When the episode was done they had agreed to continue watching the videos on YouTube and so they watched the worst auditions from x factor and laughed together. After a while Magnus bowl was empty so he put it on the table next to Alec’s empty bowl and snuggled closer to Alec.

They watched the video together and only stopped when it was done.  
“So what are we going to watch now?” Magnus asked, looking up to Alec.  
Alec looked down at Magnus and giggled when he saw a chocolate stain at the left corner of his mouth.  
Without thinking Alec swiped the cholate stain away with his thumb and then he licked his thumb so the cholate was gone from it as well.

Magnus let out a heavy breath when he felt Alec’s thumb and sat up when he saw Alec licking the chocolate away from his thumb. Magnus cleared his throat and Alec looked at him.

Magnus pupils were heavy with arousal and Alec let out a shaky breath when he felt his body reacting to it. Alec and Magnus kept starring at each other and like magic came closer and closer to each other.

They stopped when Alec felt Magnus breath on his cheeks, Alec then closed his eyes and opened his eyes again after a while, Alec’s breathing was becoming rapid and so he did the only thing he could thing about right now.  
He brought his lips down onto Magnus his lips.

Magnus let out a gasp when he felt Alec’s lips onto his, Magnus his brain shut down and he couldn’t do or think anything anymore.  
Alec moved his lips against Magnus unmoving ones and brought Magnus his head closer against his. Magnus brains finally started to work again after a while and so Magnus started to kiss back, he swallowed Alec his gasp and plunged his tongue in Alec’s mouth.

Alec moaned when he felt Magnus his tongue sliding over his and even though he didn’t know what he was doing Alec gave his everything and tried copying Magnus his movements.

They kept kissing each other for a while and only broke apart when they both needed air.

Magnus opened his eyes and Alec did the same, they looked at each other with fear in their eyes. The fear in their eyes was fear for rejection.  
The fear quickly died when Alec gave Magnus a little smile.

“Wow.” Alec breathed out.  
Magnus chuckled and put his head onto Alec’s shoulder. “Yeah.” He breathed out before he closed his eyes.

Alec after a while, laid himself down onto his back on the couch while dragging Magnus with him and closed his eyes when he couldn’t fight to stay awake anymore. So he fell asleep with Magnus on top of him and with a smile plastered onto his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drop a comment  
> follow me on tumblr @noiamnotapsycho
> 
> hope you liked this chapter x


	14. where do we go from here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title from ruelle her song
> 
> Yes two chapters in one day, wow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also like this chapter and I think it's written well.
> 
> But that's my opinion

Alec woke up when he heard birds chirping, he groaned and wanted to turn around so that he could lay on his stomach, he was about to try that but then he felt something on top of him shifting and Alec smiled when he remembered last night. He remembered him and Magnus bickering and talking about shows and ships and everything else, he remembered YouTube videos and episodes and last but not the least he remembered the strawberries and chocolate. 

Remembering that he tightened his grip on Magnus and laid his free arm over Magnus his waist, so that they looked like they were cuddling, Alec let his head drop onto Magnus his head and closed his eyes when he smelled the shampoo Magnus used for his hair.

Alec let out a happy sigh and dropped a kiss on top of Magnus his forehead, he then stroked one of Magnus cheeks with his thumb and smiled when he felt Magnus shuffling closer.

Alec let his thumb run over Magnus his left cheek and after a while he followed Magnus jaw line with his thumb and stopped when he arrived at the shine. Alec let out a shaky breath when he glided his thumb from Magnus chin towards his lips. With a touch as soft as a feather Alec let his thumb slide over Magnus bottom and top lip.

Alec had thought about those lips since the moment he had met Magnus, even if it had been hard to admit it back then Alec knew he had been attracted to Magnus from the moment he had laid an eye upon him. At first he had hated Magnus, because Alec thought that Magnus was an asshole when he had undressed himself in the middle of the school hallway, he had known about the rumors about Magnus and thought that Magnus was only interested in having sex with as many people as he could. 

So he after their first official conversation Alec had tried to ignore Magnus, Magnus hated him as well so ignoring him had been easy at first, forgetting well that hadn’t been easy. Alec had found that even ignoring Magnus couldn’t keep his mind from wandering to Magnus back then.

So when the teacher had announced that they would get paired together for an assignment Alec hadn’t been happy with the idea and had even tried to get another partner behind Magnus his back, the teacher then had told him that he needed to work together with Magnus for this assignment and that because it was a huge part of his rapport was important and so he should make the most of it even if he couldn’t stand the partner he was working with.

Magnus and him had then agreed to only speak to each other if it was about the assignment and they had both kept their promise, Alec had broken the promise when he had seen that man molesting Magnus.

Alec tightened his grip onto Magnus again when he thought back about that night, it still made his blood boil and his eyes flair with rage when he remembered how that man had exposed Magnus and if he hadn’t been there to kick that man’s ass, that man would’ve probably raped Magnus. Alec couldn’t stand the thought about that and he knew that if he saw that person again he would probably end up in jail for murder.

Luckily for Magnus Alec had shown up right on time and had brought him to his house. Alec sighed thinking about the undressing part and groaned when he remembered how Magnus smooth skin had felt under his fingertips. Alec knew that Magnus had a great body, he had seen it before in the hallway but nothing could’ve prepared him for that moment he had needed to get Magnus out of his dirty clothes.

Alec blushed thinking back at the sight of Magnus his abs and the feel of them under his hands and how he had to keep himself from kissing each one back then.

Alec’s blush deepened when he remembered the morning after Magnus had slept in his bed, Alec had made breakfast for Magnus and talked about the thing that had happened the night before it. Alec also remembered how he had almost kissed Magnus and would’ve kissed him if he hadn’t felt his phone ring. they had talked and Magnus had shared his story with him and Alec’s heart had cried out for Magnus when he heard the story and back then he had to refrain himself from sobbing while he listened to Magnus his story. After the story had been told, afterwards it had been like a switch was turned on inside Alec’s head that screamed at him to kiss Magnus but he had refrained from doing it because he had almost done it a few minutes before when Magnus had been laying inside his bed. 

Magnus shifted on top of him and Alec was brought back to the present, he then lifted his right hand so he could run it through Magnus hair. 

“Hey.” Magnus said with a raspy morning voice and Alec almost groaned when he heard how Magnus sounded in the morning. His voice was deeper then when he was awake and it did things to Alec’s body that he wouldn’t admit to anyone… ever.

“Hey. You slept good?” Alec asked while still running with his fingers through Magnus his soft hair. 

Magnus nodded and lifted his head up so he could look into Alec’s eyes, he almost lost his breath when he did that. Alec’s expression was a soft one and his eyes were filled with something that Magnus couldn’t put his finger on. Magnus smiled and lifted himself up, he then crawled until his lips were aligned with Alec’s and then he dipped his head so he could give Alec a little kiss.

The kiss however deepened, Alec sat up straight when he felt the kiss deepen and dragged Magnus with him so that he was sitting on his lap. Magnus tilted his head right and cupped both of Alec’s cheeks in his hands so he could deepen the kiss even more.

Magnus began on moving his hips when he felt Alec’s tongue in his mouth and Alec let out a breathy moan that Magnus quickly swallowed.  
Alec let a hand wander to Magnus hair and gripped it heard, so that hair that Magnus had to tilt his head backwards and Alec could deepen the kiss more. Alec groaned when he felt Magnus hips shift again and with his free hand he gripped Magnus hips and guided them so that he would move to the place where he needed friction.

Magnus got the memo and did as he was told, he closed his arms around Alec’s neck and began grinding again. He let out a moan when he felt Alec’s hips shift and groaned when he felt those hips moving up and down.

Magnus felt his arousal growing stronger by every second that passed and wanted nothing more than to push Alec back onto the couch and have his way with him, however instead of doing that he did the exact opposite and broke their kiss with a disappointing groan from Alec. Magnus opened his eyes and almost closed them again when he saw Alec chasing his lips with his eyes closed. 

Alec opened his eyes after a while and gave Magnus a confused look. “Why did you stop? Did I do anything wrong?” He asked worry clear in his eyes.

Magnus shook his head. “No, you didn’t do anything wrong but I think we are going to fast if I can be honest. Look Alec why don’t we slow this… whatever this is… down ?” He asked with pain in his heart.

Alec’s eyes filled with hurt. “You don’t want me?” He asked while tears were threatening to escape his eyes. 

Magnus cupped Alec’s cheek “No, no gosh Alexander. Don’t think like that. Of course I want you I just think we are going to fats, I mean we had our first kiss yesterday and I’m already grinding on you. I’m not saying I don’t want you, I’m just saying that maybe we should go on a date first and then we’ll see if this is something.” Magnus said.

Alec nodded and looked Magnus in the eye again “So eum you want to go on a date?” Alec asked.  
Magnus smiled and answered quickly. “Yes.”  
“so eum.. then we shouldn’t kiss anymore until then?” Alec asked while looking up to Magnus with an innocent look on his face.

“I didn’t say anything about that, now did I Alexander?” Magnus whispered while coming closer towards Alec again.  
Alec shook his head and smiled, he then closed his eyes when he felt Magnus his breath onto his cheek again.

Magnus smirked and closed his eyes as well and then he captured Alec’s lips with his like he was a dying man and Alec was his last hope to be saved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a comment.
> 
> p.s. Now everything is happy and sweet but will it stay that way?


	15. overthinking and money problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec overthinks and Magnus has a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you all have noticed i'm uploading this weekend a lot, the reason for it is beacuse i'm bored af and when i'm bored I write.
> 
> So i hope you enjoy this chapter as well x

Alec had left Magnus home after a while because he needed to go home and tell his siblings that he hadn’t been murdered and had been left for dead in a ditch somewhere. 

Magnus had offered him a ride but Alec had said no, he needed to think anyways and so he did. He was walking towards his house and when he was walking his mind started to drift back to this morning, Alec looked towards his right and left scared that anyone would see him blush in public and sighed when he saw no one near him. Alec let out a giggle when he thought back at how Magnus had felt underneath his palms and thought about the feeling he got every time Magnus kissed him or touched him. Alec got this tingly and warm feeling like every little touch of Magnus burned him, in a good way of course.

Alec also thought back at how his body had reacted to Magnus grinding on him, he had been aroused and had been sporting a hard on when he had felt Magnus hips moving over his groin and Alec knew that if Magnus hadn’t stopped them from getting further they would’ve ended in a bedroom or some kind, Alec sighed thinking about it. He knew that he had have his first kiss only yesterday and that it was too soon for him to think about sexual things but he couldn’t help it. It had felt so right and he wanted to touch Magnus everywhere, know every dip and curve on Magnus his body. Alec let out a groan when he thought back at the feeling and shiver he had gotten when his and Magnus groins had touched each other, when he had felt that he had to call on every strength he had left because all he had wanted to do at that moment was to ravish Magnus completely and he couldn’t, it would’ve been way to soon.

He was a virgin for Christ sakes, his first kiss had been yesterday and his first date would be this Friday. Magnus didn’t even know that he had been Alec’s first kiss, Alec still needed to tell him.

Alec started to walk faster when he thought about what would or could happen this Friday, would he and Magnus click and begin something or would it end in a disaster and the more Alec thought about it, the more he grew insecure about the date. What would Magnus want with a virgin who didn’t know what he was doing 99 percent of the time? 

Alec groaned and ran a hand through his now damp hair. Maybe he should text Magnus and give an excuse so they couldn’t go on a date? 

Alec pulled out his phone and was about to text to Magnus that he couldn’t come because he needed to take care of his baby brother Max because his parents would be on vacation, he typed in the message and was about to press send when he received a text from Magnus.

Mags: *I can’t wait until Friday.* 

Alec after reading Magnus his text thought about the good thing that could maybe come from Friday and with that he deleted his message and put his phone back inside his pocket.   
Maybe the date would go well and Magnus would become his boyfriend or something, Alec smiled at the thought of Magnus being his boyfriend and the more he thought about that the less stressed out he got every time he thought about the date.  
But what Alec didn’t know was that Magnus was also freaking out about their date.

 

Magnus was sighing loudly and groaning every time he thought about what had happened this morning and how he had felt when Alec kissed him. Magnus let his head fall onto a pillow and screamed into the pillow.

He kept on doing that until he heard a knock coming from the door, groaning he stood up and walked towards his front door, ready to yell at whoever was disturbing his screaming session. 

He opened the door to reveal Raphael and Clary looking like a wreck. He sighed and let them in.

“You two look like you’ve been partying for 3 days, no offence.” He said gesturing towards them both, he didn’t receive an answer however and so he let the conversation fall silent and looked them over again, when he did that he noticed that Clary had smeared lipstick on her lips and that her hair was a tangled mess and when he looked at Raphael he noticed the dark circles around his eyes and the vomit stain on his t-shirt.

“What happened?” Magnus asked worriedly.   
The worry died quickly when Clary let out a smile and a shriek at the same time and started jumping up and down . “Izzy kissed me, she actually kissed me last night!” Clary shrieked, Magnus covered his ears and shook his head to get rid of the annoying noise she was making.

“Sweetheart that’s awesome and all but you’re making me deaf.” He said while still covering his ears.

Clary giggled and gave Magnus a hug “Okay now if you don’t mind me, then I’m going to jump in the shower.” She said and then turned to Raphael and looked him over “Unless you want to go first.” She said gesturing towards the vomit stain on his t-shirt.

Raphael gave her a bitch face and Clary swallowed and cleared her throat “Okay then eum, I’ll be back in 10.” She said and then turned around and walked over towards the bathroom.   
Magnus turned towards Raphael and was about to open his mouth, but Raphael cut it off with another bitch face. “If you want to know what happened, I helped Clary’s friend. The idiota got drunk and almost dropped into a coma if it hadn’t been for me. 

Magnus gave Raphael a wide smile and Raphael rolled his eyes and sighed. “Don’t.” Raphael said but he was to late because Magnus was already shrieking.

“I thought you found him more annoying than me?” Magnus asked with a smile so wide it was hurting his cheeks. 

Raphael huffed and then scoffed at Magnus. “Oh dios mio, I was wrong with that. No one is more annoying than you are. “ He said with a scowl plastered over his face. 

Magnus giggled “You like him don’t you?” He asked and Magnus knew he was right about it when Raphael gave him a I’m-going-to-kill-you look and after it turned around and walked towards his room and closed his door with a hard thud.

Magnus turned around gracefully and walked towards his computer with a huge smile. He then sat down on his chair and opened his mails with a found smile on his face, the smile however quickly died when he read that the cafe he had applied for had send him a mail back with in it saying they had to many people and couldn’t hire him.

Magnus let his back drop against his chair and sighed when he realized that if he didn’t get a job in a week he wouldn’t be able to pay his part of the rent. He sighed when he also realized that he didn’t have any money for his date with Alec on Friday. 

Magnus groaned and let his head drop onto the keyboard, he needed to find something and quickly but how could he when he had never even had a job in the past?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drop a comment  
> give a kudo
> 
> follow me at @noiamnotapsycho on tumblr


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus go on a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An okay chapter, not a good one but not a bad one either.
> 
> Again two chapters in one day? Wow

Friday, Friday had finally arrived after a very long, actually too long school week. The wait had been killing Alec and he wanted nothing more than to go on his date with Magnus but before he could do that he had to suffer through 5 days of school. With more assignments than normal and more test than normal Alec hadn’t really the time to go to Magnus his place after school and that left Alec in a bad mood.

The teachers had picked up his bad mood and thought that he was going through something and should talk with them, they weren’t really wrong with that but they thought he was going through a depression or some kind but really he was going through sexual frustration. Every class without Magnus in it had felt like a torture, luckily to keep Alec sane they had three breaks every day and in those breaks he and Magnus hung out together, sometimes they just talked and sometimes they kissed each other like maniacs. 

But finally after going through hell, finally Friday had come and Alec couldn’t be more excited, at first he had been insecure and worried about today but no he wasn’t anymore, he liked Magnus and really wanted to make this work. Even though they hadn’t put a label yet on them Alec knew that he wanted Magnus to be more than a guy he just kissed occasionally. 

The hours at school had passed by slowly and tortures today and when he was finally done, he ran towards his home and started making his homework quickly so he wouldn’t have to do that anymore on Saturday or Sunday. After he was done making his homework he ran towards Izzy and asked her to help him, she of course had asked for what and shrieked when she heard about the date. She had dragged him towards his room and picked out a blue shirt and a black jacket on top of it and for pants she had chosen a well-fitting jeans that hugged every curve.

He had put the clothes on that Izzy had picked out and afterwards let her style his hair, instead of styling it she combed it so that it looked like he just came out of bed, saying that Magnus would love the messy hair. He believed her and let her do whatever she wanted and he had to agree that the outcome looked like it could be something you see in fashion magazines.

After the styling he had gone downstairs and had sat himself down in the couch and waited for Magnus to show up, Alec didn’t need to wait long. After a few minutes the bell rang and Alec opened the door to reveal Magnus, Magnus who looked absolutely stunning.

Magnus was also wearing a low cut well filling black shirt with a little bit glitter on the t shirt, his neck was adorned with necklaces, his bottom was a dark blue jeans that looked like it was made just for Magnus, his hair was styled down so that a few strand of it covered his forehead. Alec also noticed that Magnus had colored his hair in dark blue. 

After drooling over Magnus, Alec stepped outside and closed the front door behind him. He linked his arm trough Magnus his arm and walked together with Magnus towards the restaurant. They had both chosen this restaurant because it wasn’t far from Alec’s place and it was known for the good food.

After 10 minutes of walking they arrived at the restaurant and noticed that there was a long line of people waiting to go inside, Alec swallowed hardly when he looked at the line. The line was so long that if they needed to wait they wouldn’t even get inside today.

“Maybe we should go somewhere else?” Alec whispered to Magnus, while still looking at the long row. He then felt Magnus tuck on his arm and turned to look at Magnus, Magnus beckoned him to follow him and so Alec did as he was told and followed Magnus inside, through the VIP line.

They went inside and Alec lost his breath when he saw how beautiful the restaurant was inside, the restaurant was very big on the inside and the walls were painted in a golden color, the ceiling was covered in different paintings and was also decorated with three big, golden lusters.

Alec let out a gasp and looked back at Magnus, who was asking for a place for them two at the girl behind the desk.

Alec thought that she wouldn’t let them in because you needed to have a reservation but she did and gave them a place in the back, with a view.

“How?” Alec asked after they had sat down at their place.

Magnus chuckles and shrugged his shoulders “I may know a few people who work here.” He said smiling towards Alec, Alec smiled back and shook his head. “You’re unbelievable.” Alec whispered.

Magnus gave him a found look and put his hand over Alec’s, he then beckoned the waitress over with his free hand. The waitress almost came immediately with a hug smile plastered on her face when she noticed Magnus beckoning her over.

“Could we have the menu, Axelle?” Magnus asked smiling towards the waitress, the waitress giggled and nodded. “Of course, darling.” She said before leaving to go and fetch the menu.

“Whose that?” Alec asked confused, still staring at the spot where the waitress had been standing.  
“Oh, she is just an old friend.” Magnus answered to Alec.

Alec shrugged and lifted his hand from Magnus his hand and waited for the waitress. After a while the said waitress came with two menu’s holding in her hand and gave one of them to Alec and one to Magnus, Alec noticed that with Magnus she brushed her hand over his and before she walked away again, she winked at Magnus.

Alec groaned in frustration and opened his menu. To keep his mind of the waitress he looked over every dish and drink and at the end chose only one dish, he wanted to get out of this place as fast as he could.

Magnus saw that Alec was ready to order and beckoned the waitress over again, the waitress came happily and Alec scoffed when he had noticed that she had pulled her top down so that her cleavage was showing.

Magnus ordered his dishes, the waitress wrote them down with a smile and then after Magnus was done, she turned to Alec and wrote down the one dish he had ordered quickly and left again.

Magnus cleared his throat and Alec looked up to him with a scowl.  
“Is there something wrong?” Magnus asked, but got no answer.  
Magnus sighed and looked around while they waited for their dished to arrive. Alec and Magnus waited in an uncomfortable silence and after 20 minutes the waitress came with two plates. One in each hand.

She quickly placed the plate in front of Alec and then turned around and placed the plate for Magnus down slowly, so she could let him see her cleavage.

Magnus instead of looking away, looked at her cleavage and licked his lips. Alec cleared his throat again and the waitress finally got the memo and left them alone again.

They ate in silence and because Alec wanted to get out of this restaurant together with Magnus he ate slowly, after the waitress had brought Magnus his last dish and Magnus had eaten it, Alec beckoned the waitress for the check. 

The waitress got to them with the check and Magnus looked at Alec and swallowed when he noticed how much it was. Magnus then looked up and did something he knew he would regret.  
“Darling, do you think you could cut 50 from the check?” Magnus asked towards the waitress with a flirty smile plastered onto his face.

“Magnus, I love you. But you know I can’t do that.” She said, smiling back at Magnus.  
Magnus sighed. “Common, we’ve had our fun haven’t we?” He asked while placing a hand on her arm “Or don’t you remember Paris anymore?” He asked with a sultry voice.

The waitress giggled “Okay, but only because it’s you.” She said and winked at Magnus. Magnus paid the dinner and together with Alec he left the restaurant.

“So eum, that was a fun evening huh?” Magnus asked, trying to lighten the mood.  
Alec scoffed and stopped walking. “Fun night? Fun night? Yeah Maybe for you.” Alec said, his voice laced with poison.

“Alexander.” Magnus said while coming closer towards Alec, but Alec walked backwards. So Magnus stopped walking towards Alec.

“Don’t. I just don’t get you, you didn’t even look or talk to me the whole night. All you did was flirt with that waitress.” Alec said.

“I’m sorry, I really am, but I had my reasons.” Magnus tried to explain but Alec wouldn’t have anything of it and scoffed again.  
“Reasons, yeah of course. You know maybe those rumors about you sleeping around aren’t true but those about you running after everything that has a dick or a pussy, I think those are true.” Alec said with a cold voice, Alec almost took his words back when he saw Magnus eyes fill with tears but refrained from it.

“I’m sorry if you think of me like that.” Magnus whispered, hurt clear in his voice and body language.

Alec let out a sarcastic laugh. “You know what I don’t care, for once I thought that you were actually a decent guy but I guess I was wrong Magnus. I’m not sad because you flirted with that waitress, I’m sad because I waste my first kiss on you!” Alec yelled at Magnus.

Magnus came closer and Alec noticed that instead of sadness, there was now anger inside his eyes. “You know what? Fuck you Alec. I flirted with that waitress because I have money problems okay and well I wanted to pay for this date. I flirted because I needed to. But you don’t understand do you? No your family is wealthy, you don’t understand my struggle! So shut the fuck up!” Magnus yelled back at Alec before he stormed off.

Leaving Alec gapping behind him, Alec sighed and started walking forwards away from Magnus. He kept thinking about Magnus words and his guilt rose with every second.

He hadn’t known about the money problems, he should’ve never yelled at Magnus. He should’ve never said those thing to Magnus. That were the things that was going on inside Alec’s head.

He kept talking and when no one was near anymore he yelled. “FUCK”  
Alec couldn’t breathe, he had fucked it up with Magnus.

Alec sighed and ran a hair through his hear, how was he going to fix this? Was there even a way to fix it again.

Alec figured that Magnus wouldn’t want to see him anymore after what he had said today and Alec didn’t know what to do if Magnus would go back to ignoring him like they had done in the beginning.

Alec had to fix this and quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drop a comment  
> give a kudo.
> 
> Or do whatever you want


	17. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus feels guilty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whut 3 chapters in one day?
> 
> hope you all like this chapter as well.

When Magnus finally arrived at his home, it was around 10pm.  
He groaned while he opened the front door, he closed it behind him when he got in with a hard bang.

He threw his coat at the floor and kicked out his shoes and then stomped towards the living room where he let himself drop onto the couch.

He couldn’t believe what happened tonight had been real and not an awful nightmare. Magnus groaned when he remembered the dinner and the yelling afterwards. The words that Alec had yelled at him still stung and Magnus breathing went rapid when he remembered how Alec had looked at him at the end of the night, it had been a look of betrayal.

Magnus groaned thinking about how much the dinner had cost him, he had known beforehand that it would be expansive but he had never imagined it being so expensive. He had wanted to something nice for Alec because it was their first day and that’s why Magnus had insisted on paying the bill.

Magnus turned around so that he was now laying on his back and pulled his phone out his pocket.  
He texted Caterina and asked her if they could talk but Magnus didn’t get any answer. Magnus let out a heavy breath, Caterina was probably still working in her bar.

Magnus let his phone drop into the couch and covered his eyes with his hands and sighed, he removed his hands from his eyes when he heard a noise coming from the kitchen, knowing who it was Magnus called out.

“Clary!” Magnus yelled loudly.  
When he heard the noise coming to a stop, Magnus knew he was right and it had been Clary and not Raphael that had been making that noise in the kitchen.

The kitchen door opened slowly and revealed a tired looking Clarissa Fray, who had her mouth stuffed full with food.  
Magnus let out a little laugh at the sight of Clary but the laugh quickly died again and changed back into a grimace.

Clary walked over towards Magnus who was laying on the couch and gave him a sad smile when she saw his state, his makeup was smeared all over his face and his expression was one of heartbreak.  
“What happened?” She asked softly, voice barely a whisper.

Magnus sat up and turned to look at him and sighed. “Alec.” He breathed out.  
Clary sighed and shook her head.

“Date wasn’t good?” She asked but didn’t get an answer from Magnus, she didn’t need one though. His expression said enough.

“Magnus.” She started and putted a comforting hand on his shoulder, then she continued talking. “Talk to me, Magnus. What happened?” She asked while drawing comforting circles with her thumb on his shoulders.

Magnus took in a deep breath and answered her after a few minutes of silence. “We went to this restaurant, that we choose out. Okay actually Alec suggested it and I wanted to make him happy so I agreed even if I knew it was going to be expansive, I only said yes because I knew someone who worked there and I knew I could maybe get out food at a cheaper price thanks to her.” Magnus started and after a while continued.

“I flirted with the waitress the whole night so that I was certain I could get the food for a lower price. I know it was wrong, God it was so wrong.” Magnus said, while tears were threatening to fall out his eyes.

“I screwed up Clary.” Was the last thing he said before he started sobbing. Clary gripped his shoulder harder and with her free hand she cupped Magnus cheek and lifted his head up so she could look him in the eyes.

“Magnus why didn’t you just tell Alec that you wouldn’t be able to pay for your dinner?” She asked with a soft voice.  
Magnus took another shaky breath and answered. “I wanted to do something special Clarissa, he deserved that much. I know it was wrong of me, it was supposed to be a great night.” He breathed out.

“Hey Magnus, look at me.” She said and Magnus did as he was told do to and looked at Clary, Clary gasped at the amount of sadness and regret showed in his eyes.

“Call him.” She breathed out.  
Magnus shook his head and sniffled. “No.” He croaked out. “He’ll never forgive me for what I did through the phone.”

Clary smiled “Well then you go to his house and apologize.” She said.  
Magnus sighed “What if he doesn’t forgive me? I mean I would feel horrible if he did the same as I did tonight.” 

Clary sighed as well “You’ll only know your answer if you go to his house. Magnus you can only try.”  
Magnus nodded his head and stood up. “Yeah you’re right.” He said and gave a small smile to Clary.

Clary nodded her head a gave him a hug before he went to open the front door, ready to run towards Alec’s house. Clary watched Magnus open the front door and she gasped when she saw Alec lightwood standing there.

Magnus mouth dropped open.  
“I was just about to knock.” Alec said pointing towards the door. After an awkward silence, Alec looked down at the ground and wiped his sweaty palms off bat his jeans, then took a deep breath and opened his mouth.

“I’m sorry” Alec breathed out, while finally looking at Magnus.  
Magnus laughed and stepped outside, so he could join Alec and closed the front door behind him.

“If you’re going to laugh then I should better go.” Alec said annoyed and after it turned around.  
Magnus laugh died quickly and stopped Alec from walking further away, he took Alec’s bicep and nudged it. Alec turned around with an annoyed expression.

“I was only laughing because I was about to go to your house and apologize to you.” Magnus explained, still keeping his hand on Alec’s bicep.  
Alec shook his head and smiled a little. “Really?” He said with a grin on his lips.

Magnus nodded and took in a deep breath. “ I shouldn’t have flirted with that waitress, it was wrong of me I know. The only reason I did it was because I knew if I did that I could get the food for a cheaper price.” Magnus explained. While Magnus explained the whole thing he looked at Alec’s reaction and was relieved when he found no anger, no hatred. The only thing he found in Alec’s eyes were hope and regret.

“Why didn’t you just tell me about your money problems? I would’ve paid for our dinner Magnus.” Alec asked.

Magnus shrugged his shoulders and shuffled on his feet. “ I guess I wanted to do something special for you.” Magnus said shyly.  
Alec smiled brightly and crashed Magnus in a hug. “You know I would’ve been happy with a movie at your place and chips right?”

Magnus winded his arms around Alec as well and giggled. “Yeah I know, I’m sorry Alexander. I really am.” Magnus said, Alec then broke the hug but kept a hand on Magnus his arm.

“What do you say about another first date tomorrow at my place?” Alec offered and Magnus smiled brightly at the offer.

“Yes that would be great.” Magnus answered grinning brightly.

Alec laughed. “Magnus, just so you know I’m also sorry, I shouldn’t have said those things to you.” Alec said quietly.

“Yes, those words were painful to hear but you were angry and you had every right to be angry at me.” Magnus said looking down with guilt. 

“I forgive you, but just never flirt with someone else again okay?” Alec said with a smile, he then cupped Magnus cheek and came closer towards Magnus.

“I won’t.” Magnus promised.  
“Okay, because you’re mine now.” Alec said while looking Magnus in his eyes.

Magnus smirked. “Am I?” He asked jokingly.  
“Damn right you are.” Alec said before he closed the distance between their lips.

Their lips crashed together and Alec moaned at the feeling. He kissed Magnus harder and winded his arms around Magnus neck. After kissing for a while they broke their kiss, kept their eyes closed and putted their foreheads against each other. Both Alec and Magnus knew at that moment that what they had together was worth fighting for and so from then on they would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a comment


	18. not a chapter (A/N)

Hey, sorry no new chapter.

The reason why I'm not updating is because well, you see i'm at a very bad mental health state right now. I'm having problems with a few people from my past and it makes me go back to my depression.

My depression isn't an easy thing for me to handle and the reason behind it is school and some of my ex friends.

I'm still trying to write a new chapter to keep my mind of everything but... this is the second reason I'm not updating, I'm stuck.I don't have a writes block, not at all I just don't know how to continue the last chapter to be honest, I have ideas for a future chapter (very very future chapter) but to get there I'll have to write the chapters that come before that one.

Then there is the third reason I'm not updating and that's because if I was being honest with myself, I would have to say that I'm thinking about deleting this story because it really sucks in my eyes. I'm not happy with my first chapters ( I'm happy with the later ones) but because of these chapters I'm thinking about deleting this.

I'm not going to do it, because I know that a few readers really love this story (don't know why but whatever).

Look I don't know when my next chapter is going to be maybe this week, next week or maybe next month. I'll keep on writing the chapters and update it when I think it's good, but that brings us back to reason one because of my mental health I don't see the good in my work or anything anymore so yeah...

I just need to clear my mind of some things and for that I'll need some time.  
But like I said maybe I'll update, maybe I don't.

You'll notice when I do or not

Hope you understand, I'm so sorry x

If you have any questions about this or well if you want to co write you can always contact me on my tumblr.


	19. Assignments are a pain in the ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec two weeks after they got back together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow another chapter! Took me long enough I know and it's not even a long one. So I'm sorry for that but hey at least I'm posting again?

“Magnus we really have to work on our assignment now” Alec said between kisses.  
Magnus stopped kissing and gave Alec one of his infamous smirks. “You really want to work on the assignment when you can just enjoy yourself?” Magnus asked with a breathtaking smile on his face, Alec shook his head at his boyfriend and wrapped a hand around Magnus his waist.

“You’re unbelievable.” Alec whispered before he dipped his head down and captured Magnus lips again. Alec deepened the kiss and Magnus followed easily. Alec moaned when he felt Magnus hand travelling over his back. Alec went to do the same thing but however was stopped when Magnus started to giggle and with that broke their kiss. “I know, but now that I’ve really thought about it I think you are right and we should work on our assignment. I mean we don’t have a subject or anything yet.”

Alec groaned and let himself fall backwards onto the Magnus his couch “Seriously? Now you want to work on the assignment?” Magnus gave him an innocent look and Alec rolled his eyes. “Don’t give me that look.” Alec said while trying to hold his smile that was threatening to escape back. Magnus pouted. “What look?”  
Alec shook his head softly and rolled his eyes “The I’m totally innocent look.” 

Magnus let out a laugh and jumped out of the couch. He turned around and gave Alec a small peck before making his way to the dinner table. Alec also stood up and joined Magnus at the dining table.  
Alec sat himself down onto one of the chairs and sighed loudly. “You have something to drink? Alec sighed while looking at the fridge. Magnus chuckled and stood up, he then made his way towards the fridge and opened the door and took out a bottle of vodka. “This good?” He asked with a small smirk plastered onto his face.

“Yes.” Alec answered.  
Magnus made his way back to the table and poured two glasses of vodka lingered with Cola for both of them and sat himself down again.

“So we still need to have a subject for this assignment and it needs to be a good one, because it takes a lot of our end total.” Magnus started, he then took a sip of his drink and continued. “Do you have any ideas?”  
Alec thought about it for a few seconds before speaking up. “Maybe we can do something about The Netherlands and Belgium in the world wars?” Alec asked.

Magnus sighed and shook his head. “Not it’s too predictable, it needs to be something special.”  
Alec gasped at that and said; “Maybe we can do something with the food and booze there? I mean they have waffles, chocolate, good beer and good fries.” He said enthusiastically but it died quickly when he saw Magnus shaking his head again.

“Alexander, I love the idea but the assignment needs to be written in Dutch. I don’t know all the words and well it’s a really difficult language to learn so yeah. “  
“Magnus, my sister can speak Dutch like it’s her mother language so we can do my idea if you want to?” Alec said with a smirk on his face.

“Yes, that would be great. We can also say that French fries actually originate from Belgium and not from France like most people think.” Magnus said.

“We have a subject.” Alec whispered not hiding the glee in his voice.  
Magnus laughed and shook his head. “I’m sorry you just said that like it was the best thing ever that happened to you.” He said between laughs.

Alec smirked “Well thank to the assignment I got you, so it actually is the best thing that happened to me.” Magnus chuckled at that “You’re getting cheesy on me, Alexander.” Magnus said, trying to tease Alec but Alec just shrugged and answered in a soft voice; “Maybe a little bit yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a comment


	20. Notes can ruin your day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus his day gets ruined by a mysterious note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Well I kind of have a writer's block, but with this chapter I solved it?   
> Kind of?
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, I threw in some dutch words as well.

“Thanks for coming to get me Magnus, I swear my mom forgot to wake me up, left to go to school by her own and everything! I would’ve been too late for school if you hadn’t come to my rescue Magnus!” Clary yelled loudly so that Magnus would hear her over the sound of his motorcycle.

“No problem, sweetcheeks!” Magnus yelled back while keeping his eyes on the road. He took turns left and right while going 90 miles per hour. (a/n I only know km/h, so I don’t know If this is fast in miles but whatever).  
“Aren’t you going to fast?” Clary asked loudly, she heard Magnus chuckle and she shrieked when she felt Magnus going faster. She tightened her grip onto his waist and started laughing. “Scared Fray?” Magnus asked to Clary. “No.” She yelled back and after a while she continued, “It’s like we’re flying!” She said with a big smile on her face.

They arrived at their school 2 minutes after they had left Clary’s house , Clary jumped of the motorcycle when Magnus stopped the engine. “Wauw Magnus, 2 minutes? That’s a new record!” She said enthusiastically, Clary turned around and let out a gasp when she saw Izzy standing in front of her, arms crossed over her chest and with a scowl on her face.

“Hey Izzy.” Clary greeted her girlfriend with an apologetic smile, Clary gave Izzy a pout when she saw that her girlfriend still had her angry face on.  
Izzy shook her head and let out a sigh: “I know Magnus is your best friend but you should’ve called me to pick you up.” Izzy said to Clary with a teasing smirk on her face.

Clary licked her bottom lip and smiled. “Maybe it’s because I like Magnus more?” She said while trying to bite back a smirk. Izzy rolled her eyes and after a while she finally answered; “We both know you don’t like Magnus more than you like me. No offence Magnus.” She said while giving a wink at Magnus. Who just shrugged at the two lovebirds being ridiculous.

Magnus started walking towards the school entrance, he passed Izzy and Clary and before he walked further, he turned around and sighed. “You both are crazy about each other, so do us all a favor and just kiss each other, yeah?” After he had said that, he turned around again and walked through the entrance of the school.  
He walked past the all the lockers, but stopped when he reached his. He opened the locker and when he did, a piece of paper fell out of it. Magnus dropped on one knee and with a confused look on his face, he picked up the paper.

He stood back up and opened the paper, on the paper there were two sentences scribbled onto it that read; “You can’t hide yourself from me, I’ll get you and your faggot lover.” After Magnus read it he put it in his pocket and looked around to see if anyone was watching him, no one was. Magnus sighed, took out the books he needed for the Dutch class and closed his locker with a loud thud.  
He walked towards the classroom and walked in it with his eyes glued to the ground, the only thought on his mind was who had written those sentences. He sighed and without looking up he let himself drop in his chair behind his desk.

After a few minutes of zooming out, Magnus was pulled back to reality by a soft voice and a hand on his arm. “Hey Magnus, you okay?” The voice asked. Magnus, still thinking about the paper didn’t answer and just nodded. He knew it was Alec who was asking him that but he just couldn’t tell him about the paper so he didn’t.  
He heard the Alec sigh and Magnus was about to tell him he shouldn’t worry but Mrs. Garroway walked into the room and Magnus forgot about reassuring Alec the moment she did.

“Good morning Class, so instead of doing the usual thing with me writing down who is here and whose not, we’ll just cut to the case and let each group tell us the idea for their assignment.”  
Mrs. Garroway listened to each group and gave them points to work on and gave them ideas to go further. Almost every group had told her their idea except for him and Alec and when it was finally their turn Alec told her the idea.

“Hmm, it seems like a good idea. Look, I like the stuff about the fries, but not about the beer and actually anything but the fries. Look eum maybe you can try and do a presentation about a thing that happens one a year? Like in the culture?”  
Magnus chuckled and raised his voice; “Yeah like we know anything about that country except for the food, look miss I bet you don’t know anything about the country either.” Magnus said with a scowl on his face.

Mrs. Garroway rolled her eyes. “Sweety, before I had Clary I lived there for 8 years and you would’ve known that if you hadn’t been zooming out for the whole time when I was giving the other groups ideas.” She said with an annoyed look on her face, she sighed loudly and shrugged.  
“Look they have Carnival in there and the two biggest are Aalst and binge, pick one. Ow and Alec, as a beginning you can maybe dive into the history of it? You can also throw in the French fries part in, if you want.’ Alec nodded. “Dankuwel mevrouw.” He said and sat back down next to Magnus.

“Okay, so Magnus we’ll look into the idea about the carnival thing right?” Alec asked, looking at magnus with a concerned look.  
“Yeah of course.” Magnus answered.

“Okay, dus wie kan er mij vertelen over de cultuur in Nederland?” He heard Mrs. Garroway asking the class. Magnus sighed and supported his head on his right hand. He knew he couldn’t concentrate either way so he tried to figure out who had written that note for the whole hour instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meanings of the dutch words:
> 
> Dankuwel mevrouw = Thank you mam  
> Okay, dus wie kan er mij vertelen over de cultuur in Nederland? = Okay, who can tell me about the culture in the Netherlands?
> 
> Drop a comment  
> You can follow me on tumblr @noiamnotapsycho  
> Thank you for suporting this story, the readers are the reason I keep on writing x


	21. getting another note can not only ruin your day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus got another note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one word for this chapter: ANGST

When Magnus came home after the exhausting day at school, he ran towards his bedroom without even saying so much as an hello to neither Cat, Ragnor or Raphael and threw himself on his bed.  
After a few minutes of laying on his bed, Magnus his mind wandered back to the note he had found in his locker. Sighing, Magnus thought back at how Alec had locked confused and sad when he had asked Magnus if there was anything wrong and instead of getting a nice answer back, Magnus had yelled at him that he should mind his own business. Magnus had stormed off after that conversation and tried to ignore Alec for the whole day but unfortunately they had 5 classes together and he saw Alec again, they talked and Magnus had told him about the note and after Alec had asked him what made him mad about a small note, Magnus had given him the note. Alec had read it with a confused look on his face, the confused look changed into an angry one when he read the words and by the end of the note, Alec was fuming with rage. He told Magnus that they would find the person who had written it and if they found him Alec would fucking punch the homophobic ass in his face.

After that had happened Magnus had felt a little bit better and everything seemed good again, Magnus had gotten a call from one of the places he applied for a job at and they had told him that he could start tomorrow morning. He had told Alec and he had congratulated him with a kiss.

Everything was fine until he opened his locker again and another note fell out, Magnus had opened the new note with an annoyed look while grumbling words such as; can’t this person leave me in peace and homophobic asses. On the note there were again two sentences; “I’ve thought about it, I’ll leave your boy toy alone if you come to the pandemonium tonight at 4am.”

Magnus hadn’t told Alec about the new note and had acted like everything was fine but in reality nothing was fine. Magnus groaned and from where he was laying, he punched the wall. He hissed at the pain and turned around so he was lying on his back and started staring up at his ceiling. Magnus turned around again and grabbed his phone out of his back pocket and turned it on, when the slow piece of shit had finally turned on. Magnus typed in a message to Alec; “Alexander, I’ve received another note with on it saying I should go to the pandemonium tonight, if I want them to leave you alone.” Magnus typed in, his thumb hovered over the send button but instead of pressing it he deleted. He deleted it because he knew that if he would send this to Alexander, Alexander would be at his house in an instant yelling at him for not telling him and if he heard that Magnus wanted to go he would talk to him until Magnus would change his mind. Magnus turned his phone off and groaned, he wanted to let Alexander know what he was planning to do but Magnus couldn’t. 

Magnus thought about it for a few more minutes, he thought about the risks of going to the pandemonium, he thought about Alexander, about everyone. But none of it could change his mind, if he wanted them to not hurt Alexander and maybe he was foolish to believe that if he went today, they would leave his boyfriend alone, yes maybe he was but the least he could do was try and talk with the mysterious person. 

 

8/07/2017 at 3 Am

The alarm went off and Magnus walked out of his bed and turned off the alarm, he took his watch and Magnus checked the time, 3 am it said. Magnus groaned knew that he needed to be at the pandemonium in an hour and with a groan Magnus started to make himself ready. He dragged himself towards his closet and threw on some random clothes. Not caring about how he looked. 

When Magnus was done dressing himself and had brushed his teeth, he took his keys, phone for emergencies and a swiss knife with him so that he had something with to protect himself with if it came down to fighting.

Magnus left his room as quietly as he could and walked downstairs, trying not to wake anyone up. Which was not an easy task to do as Cat, Ragnor and Raphael were not very deep sleepers. Magnus passed each room successfully, grabbed his helmet that was lying in the couch and left the apartment.  
He putted his helmet on and jumped on his motorcycle and with a hard roar he left his street. He looked at his watch on his wrist while he was driving and gasped when he saw he had 5 minutes left to get to the pandemonium or he would come too late, knowing that it was at least 10 more minutes if he stayed on this speed he sped up.

Left, right, sharp bends. Magnus did everything at 150 an hour (An: I’m just going to use that cuz Europe) but had to slow down when he hit a red light, When the light hit green, he sped up, full speed and went through it. So What Magnus didn’t notice was a car coming from the left side at full speed through the red light. Magnus saw lights and when he noticed what was happening, he tried to dodge the car. With no use. The car hit Magnus at full speed and Magnus went flying. He fell with a hard crash and tumbled with his motorcycle but stopped when another car crashed against him, due to force of the impacts Magnus lost consciousness and the last thing he saw before everything went black was the two cars riding away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me please
> 
> drop a comment


	22. A hospital is not a happy place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec find out about Magnus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know that it has been a while.  
> But i had suvere health issues.
> 
> I'm sorry for any plotholes, it has bene a while.

Alec was tired and bored, he knew that Magnus wouldn’t be on school because he was starting his new job and so couldn’t be on school today but Alec hadn’t realized how much it would change his life on school. No Magnus in the classroom, no Magnus in the hallway. Alec had been irritated the whole day long, it was boring without Magnus and the fact that Magnus wasn’t replying his text messages made it even worse.  
So when the last bell rang, Alec leaped out the school.

When he arrived at his house, Alec threw his jacket on the floor and then he plunged himself down onto the couch next to Jace, who was sending text messages to Magnus friend Clary. After sending Magnus yet another text, telling him he was home. Alec turned around and asked Jace a question that had been bugging him for a while now.  
“Jace, have you heard something from mom? She said she would come by today, but I haven’t heard anything from her since yesterday so is she still coming or not?”   
Jace huffed and shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know dude.”

Alec rolled his eyes and let himself slump against the back of the couch, he looked around for a while and after a while he grabbed the remote and turned on the television with a sigh.  
The news was about a crash that had happened last night and about the president and many more.  
Alec sighed, the news was always so depressing. Why did the world need to be so cruel? Alec would never find out.

Just when Alec wanted to change the channel, he heard his phone ring, Alec stood up and walked over to where his phone was laying and picked it up. He frowned when he noticed who was calling him.   
Why would Magnus call him? Alec asked himself because he knew Magnus was at his work right now. Why didn’t he just text Alec? Alec wondered.

But Alec’s fears quickly died and started to smile when he began to think and figured out that Magnus wanted to tell him he was done early today or something, so with a big smile Alec picked up his phone. 

"Hey Magnus. " Alec breathed out.   
"Am I speaking with Alec Lightwood? " An unknown voice asked and Alec's smile died quickly.   
"Yeah. Who is this? " He breathed out, voice trembling. Worry spread onto his face.

"We called you because you were the person he called the most so I figured out that you must be a good friend or something. " The voice explained. 

Alec closed his eyes and tried to focus himself . He clutched the phone in his hand and sighed.   
"Boyfriend, I'm his boyfriend, What... what's wrong with him? Are you from his work? " He asked, fear clear in his voice. 

"I was the one who found him, I eum... I called the ambulance and I'm now in the hospital. " The unknown person said calmly. 

“What… What happened to him?” Alec cried out.  
“Motorcycle accident, I think it was on the news.” The voice breathed out.

Alec gasped and dropped his phone and felt like everything was falling apart. He couldn't breathe anymore. He walked to the table while tears were streaming down his cheeks.   
"Magnus. " He breathed out and more tears started to fall when he thought about Magnus. So he took his keys and ran outside the building and jumped in his car. 

With a record time he arrived at the hospital and jumped out of his car, closed it and ran inside the building.  
He arrived at the main desk and Alec ran when he saw a woman behind the desk. 

He arrived at full speed and almost fell when he arrived, the woman had an expression like a deer caught in headlights.   
"Sir, can I help you? " The assistant breathed out. 

"Magnus... Magnus Bane, is he here? " Alec stuttered and continued "He... he eum was brought by someone to the hospital. "  
The woman's expression turned into a soft one instead of a scared one. "I don't know sir, but I'll look it up in the computer. "

The woman started to type after she said that and Alec kept on pacing. "And? " He asked, not wanting to waste another second.   
"No, I'm sorry no Magnus Bane here. But they did bring a Jane doe in, injured in a motorcycle accident and he was brought in by a guy who found him. "

 

Alec looked up confused. "No his name is Magnus not Jane. "  
The woman's expression turned into a look of pity and she took a deep breath and started talking again. "No Jane Doe is someone that they don't know the name from, mostly someone who didn't have any papers by if they have an accident. "

Alec felt the breath getting knocked out of his lungs and let a few tears escape again. "Where is that person? " Alec asked.   
"He is in surgery right now. So you better wait here until he gets out. " The assistant told him with a reassuring voice and a smile. 

"Okay.. okay I'll just wait here then. " Alec breathed out and stumbled to one of the chairs that were standing right across the main desk and  
plunged himself down onto one of them. 

He closed his eyes and tried to focus on his breathing so that he wouldn't faint.   
He opened his eyes after a while and sighed heavily. 

He sat there for a long time and almost lost his patience a few times already, it was killing Alec that he hadn't even got an update yet and he couldn't handle it anymore.   
He wanted to go to the receptionist and demand an update. The receptionist looked up at him and gave him a gesture that said come here and Alec wondered for a second if she could read minds. 

After a few seconds, Alec took in a deep breath and stood up on shaky legs and started walking towards the main desk with his heart in his stomach. He stopped when he arrived at the desk.   
"I got news from the surgeon, he said that they're done with the surgery and that they're bringing him to his room."

Alec closed his eyes and breathed in. "Which room? " He asked after he opened his eyes .  
"543." She answered after a while.   
"Thank you. " He breathed out before he broke out in a run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drop a comment, it makes my day.


	23. A/n

I've been putting this off for so long due to some health problems but i promise that the next chapter will be up by next week. 

Sorry for the awfully long wait xx

But I'm sorry if it won't be that good its been a while since I wrote something


	24. Trying to hold on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec visits magnus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i guess i owe you all an explanation
> 
> I got sick like very sick i am now in rehabilitation to be better
> 
> Its why i chose this title
> 
> The chapter wont be ongg nor accurate probably cuz its been a while since ive updated and i dont remember everything that i planned for this story but im trying.

Alec runs trough the hallway, up the stairs and towards magnus supposed room.

But when he arrived at the room he froze, he was afraid of what he would found on the other side of the room. It wasnt like he had gotten a lot of information.

He didnt know if magnus was gonna be alright or if he was even awake.

 

Gathering the courage he had left he lifted his right hand to knock on the door but before he could do that he heard someone yell: "SIR"

stratteled he turned around to face a woman in a white coat.

"A.are u magnus his doctor?" was the first thing he asked.

"Yes, are u family of his?" she answered short and quickly but in a soft and kind tone.

"No, im not." he answered.

She nodded.

"Look eum, its better if his family came first theres some information that i need. If u know his family could u tell them to visit him so i can talk to them in my office?"

"Eum i... Look magnus doesnt have family left."

"And who are u to him if i may ask?" 

"Its complicated look we ... I think we are together?" he answered, head kept down.

"Can i talk to u then? It will only take a second or so." 

Alec nodded. She smiled and told him to follow her do he did.

 

He entered a small office and closed to door.

"U can sit down sir." she said gesturing to the chair on the opposite of the table.

He sat down.

"Look i dont know if what u are saying is trough but the cops looked trough his phone and the emergency number is someone named alexander. Do u know who that is to him and if so could u contact him?"

"I .... Im alexander. I ... I have my id if u dont believe me." he said while he searched for said id.

He gave it to the doctor when he finally found it.

She looked at it and nodded.

"U are probably wondering what happend?" she said with a small smile on her face

"Yes, eum i didnt get a lot of information i... I just want to see him. Thats all i care about for now."

"Look... I dont know how to tell u thid but as u said if he doesbt have family left maybe u should know. He was brought in after someone found him at the side of the highway. He wasnt breathing but we were able to revive him and got him to surgery. There we stumbled on some complications. He had a bleeding in his stomach and in his brain and while while we worked on his brain he flatlinned. We revived him again but had to leave the bleeding. He needs to wake up to get the surgery on it, he already flatlinned two times he needs to wake up."

Alec was in tears by now and breathing rapidly.

The doctor walked over to him and put her hand in his hand and squissed it.

"So.. He he just needs to wake up?" he asked, with his voice quivering.

 

"Its just sir. We think he might not wake up and even if he does with the internal bleeding in his head we need to work quickly so even if he wakes up he might have z lot of damage to far to recover. Its why i wanted to contact his family. So they could say goodbye."

And that was the moment Alec's world colapsed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please if u want to leave a comment or some feedback


	25. A/n

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writers note

Hey i hoped u liked the first chapter from today.

I am posting this because u all deserve an explanation as to why i didnt update.

Well u see i got sick. The doctors didnt and still dont know what it really is but im in rehabilitation.

That means that i work towards my health slowly but surely.

Also my phone broke and i didnt have the money to replace it for seven months.

I had my ipad but he would cradh and so i couldnt write on it. I also had my pc but due to my health problemd i laid down most of the times bcs sitting up would take to much energy for me.

Anyway i can actually promise to try to update this story reguraly.

I have a new phone and new ideas however im asking u to excuse some mistakes in my story or my spelling.

 

Its been a while since i wrote and its a new phone so the keyboard is still hard to manage but i can promise to try.

 

Thank u to all the people that left me supporting comlents and thank u for not giving up on me or this story.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a comment


End file.
